The Golden Couple
by Galaxia537
Summary: Darien and Serena startout like any other day with their bickering and insults, when later Darien is suprissed to see MeatballHead at his gym?! Can thier relationship really change after just one competition? - Complete
1. The Golden Couple chapter 1

The Golden Couple   
By Galaxia   
Rated PG  
  
This is a story I wrote over a year ago and decided to post it.  
  
Alright guys, here's a new story. I hope you like it. In this story Serena isn't dumb, klutzy, or a crybaby. Right now, It has nothing to do with her being Sailor Moon, but the girls are still friends. I might add Sailor Moon in later, I'm not sure. Enjoy!   
Sailor Moon does not, never did, never will, belong to me.   
  
It was a typical, sunny day, as Serena skipped down the sidewalk towards the arcade. She had just gotten an "A" on her microbiology test, and was planning on rewarding herself with an ice cream Sundae. As she rounded the bend, she ran into somebody, and almost fell to the ground.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Are you o.k.? I didn't hurt you did I?" Serena asked worriedly in one breath.   
"D-o you ever watch where you're going Meatball head?" a familiar voice asked in an amused manner.   
At hearing that name, her head jerked up. "Ewwwww...... Don't call me that Darien! And what are you doing here anyway?!" Serena snapped.   
"I was out for a pleasant little walk when I got run over by Hurricane Serena." He said with a grin.   
"I don't care what you say, Darien, I'm not going to let you get to me!," and with that she stepped around him, and continued on her journey.   
As she walked away, Darien turned and shouted, "See ya later Meatball head!" He then turned back around and continued his little walk.   
'Ewww , that guy drives me nuts! Although he is kinda cute, to bad he doesn't have an attitude to match his looks.' Serena thought to herself.   
As he heard a jingle from the door, he looked up. "Why hello Serena, how are you today?"   
"Oh, hey Andrew!" Serena said with a smile, "I just got an "A" on my micro biology test today," she said while showing her test paper.   
"That calls for a reward Sundae!" he exclaimed as he placed the bowl fool of ice cream in front of her. "It's on the house!"   
"Oh wow, Thanks Andrew!" Serena shouted as she dug in.   
Andrew sat back and chuckled. Serena was one of those girls that was smart, pretty, and could make friends with anybody and everybody. She was always in a good mood.   
"This is really good Andrew!" Serena mumbled between bites. As she finished the last bite, she glanced up at the clock on the wall. "OH MY GOSH! I have to go, I'm late. Thanks for the Sunday." She yelled out as she ran out the door.   
"Bye Serena," he called back as the young blonde raced down the street.   
She ran down Main Street, then turned left down 5th street. She ran into a big, open, red bricked building labeled CTSG (Central Tokyo School of Gymnastics). When she entered the building, she went down the left hallway into the girls dressing room. She quickly took off her school uniform, reveling a powder pink leotard with a little embroidered bunny on the top center. She put her long, golden, silky hair up into a neat bun. She then grabbed her water and grips and ran into the main room. She set her stuff on a little pink stool in the corner, then walked over to a tall, strawberry - blonde, wearing a black and red warm - up outfit.   
"Hey Josh, sorry I'm late." Serena called out.   
"Hey Serena," he called back. "I have a new routine for you to learn today on the floor."   
"Does it have good music with it?" she asked. "I really hope it does, because last time, the song was such a drag. I must have been form the 60's or something.   
Josh only laughed. "It has a fast beat to it, I think you'll like it." He started the tape, then demonstrated the first few flips and turns. He then restarted the tape, and did each move individually, pausing at the end of each one.   
"Looks kinda difficult Josh." Serena quoted.   
"Nah," Josh replied. "You can do it, I know you can."   
A bright smile appeared on her face at that comment. Serena spent the rest of that practice learning the rhythm and moves to her new routine.   
"That was great Serena. I think this routine is really you. You seem to just flow through it. Well that's about it for today. Tomorrow we'll be working on bars, so bring your grips."   
"Alright, thanks Josh." She yelled while running off the floor and into the locker room. She put on her pink warm-up suit, and her school clothes in her bag. She then shipped out the door.   
"Hi mom, I'm home" Serena called as she entered her house.   
"Oh hi dear. How did your test go?" her mother asked.   
"I got an "A." Serena said Happily.   
"That's great, and how did practice go?"   
"Alright" Serena answered. "I'm learning a new routine on the floor. I like it, it just seems to flow, and the music is .........its like .......... its alive, and it gets ya moving."   
"That's good to hear." Her mother replied. 'Ever sense Serena began gymnastics, she did her homework, studied more, and got better grades. She didn't even klutz out as much anymore.' Her mother thought. 'I'm glad she's doing well.' "Dinner is just about ready, you wanna go call your father and brother to the dinner table while I fix the plates?"   
"Sure mum." She walked out of the kitchen. She found her father reading a book on the couch. "Dad, Dinners ready."   
" Alright, thanks Serena."   
She then walked to the bottom of the stairs. "SAMMY! DINNER'S READY." She yelled, then walked back to the kitchen. During the course of the meal they all made small talk. They talked about school, work, gymnastics, the news, and the up coming weekend..........   
  
* * Back at the Gym * * *  
  
A tall man walked out onto the floor. He had lack hair, and was wearing a white tank top shirt, and black pants.   
Josh looked up from his clip board. "Hey Darien, How's it going?"   
"I guess everything's alright. What are we working on today?" Darien asked.   
"Rings today, and horse tomorrow." He replied.   
"Sounds good to me." So Josh, how's Tina doing?" Darien asked, making conversation with the guy who was several years older.   
"Oh, she's great. In fact we're engaged to be married next May!" He finished with a huge grin on his face.   
"Well, Congratulations then!" Darien said to the excited man. "I bet you're the happiest man alive."   
"You better believe it!" Josh said as Darien chuckled. "So how's your girlfriend?" he asked Darien.   
" Well, actually I don't have one."   
"What! You mean to tell me that a guy like yourself doesn't have a girlfriend? I would have thought that all the girls would be swarming all over you!"   
"Well not all of them." Darien mumbled under his breath. Although it was hard to hear, Josh still heard it.   
" What's that?! Did you just say what I think you did?"   
"Um...... ahh........ well, just forget it. I'm supposed to be practicing remember." Just then the clock struck 9 o'clock pm.   
"Wow, the time sure flew, Sorry we didn't get to your lesson." He looked down at his clip board then back up. "I have an free slot tomorrow at 2pm if you want to come then."   
"Sure, I'm open," Darien replied, "but don't you have another student?"   
"No, one girl canceled, and the other is always 5 - 10 minutes late, so there's time to squeeze you in."   
"Alright then, tomorrow at 2." With that Darien waved, and walked out of the building.   
The next Day.........   
It was 2:35, Darien was practicing his ring routine. He still had 10 minutes left in his practice.   
"Hold it, hold it," Josh commanded, "drop, dismount! Perfect! I think you'll do just fine in the up coming competition" Josh complimented.   
"I hope I'll do alright." Darien said   
"You'll do fine. We still have about 6 minutes left of practice, so why don't you run through your bar routine."   
"Sure josh." Darien replied.   
"I'll meet you over there."   
Just then Serena came bounding in. It was then that she noticed the fi - ine, muscular body swingin' around on the parallel bars. "Woohoo! Now that's what I need to get me." She exclaimed. "Yummy!"   
"Uh - huh. You said it sister." Liz agreed. Liz was one of Serena's best friends. They were also on the gymnastics team together.   
"Sorry girls, I'm engaged," Josh said.   
"Oh don't flatter yourself, Josh. Nobody's talkin' 'bout you." Liz replied.   
"Oh, hee hee, silly old me," he laughed embarrassingly and blushed. Then he quietly made a getaway to his office.   
"Well, I gotta go," Liz said, "Are you still coming over tomorrow?"   
"Sure," replied Serena, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."   
"Alright, see ya then, bye Serena." Liz called as she headed towards the doors.   
'Serena?' Darien asked himself. 'Is she here?' He turned around to see a girl who looked exactly like HIS meatball - head, except she had her hair up in a bun. She was standing talking to a guy a little taller than her, with strawberry - blond hair. As she turned away, he saw her face. 'That is Serena! What is she doing here?! She's a gymnast?' He thought. 'I wonder if she's any good?' He stood and watched her as she swung on the uneven bars. 'Wow, I'm impressed.' Just then Darien saw Josh standing in the door of his office, and walked over. "Hey Josh," Darien called out while coming up behind him.   
Josh jumped. "Dare, you shouldn't startle a guy like that!"   
"Oh, sorry Josh."   
"Did you want something Darien?" Josh asked.   
"Well, um........ yeah......... that girl on the bars......."   
"You mean Serena Tsukino, what about her?   
"Well........ Is she any good?"   
"Good?! She's one of the top three on the team!"   
"Really, she's that good?"   
"Why all the questions Dare?"   
"Well.... Um... ah, well you see.........."   
"Oh I get it, You have the hots for the girl." Josh said with a grin.   
Darien just stood there and blushed.   
"So it's true! The Big shot Darien, who can have any girl he chooses, has the hots for little Serena!" Josh was having a blast teasing Darien.   
Darien was getting angry. "Josh, you better not tell anybody, especially her!"   
"Chill Dar, I won't tell a sole." A moment of silence passed. "I have her number in the office, if you want to call her."   
"What good is calling her? She hates me." Darien mumbled.   
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Josh reassured.   
"Well, I have to go now, see ya later." Darien called out.   
"Poor guy." Josh said to himself.   
  
Wednesday Afternoon........   
  
"Yes, ok I see. So you can't come today, but your open tomorrow?..... I see.   
  
Just then Serena appeared at the door. "Can you hold on for a second?" Josh covered the phone with his hand. "Come on in, have a seat Serena, I'll only be a few more minutes."   
Serena walked in and took a seat on a creamed colored chair.   
"Yeah, ok I'm back. Let me see what I can do." Josh took out his schedule book. "Yes, I have an opening from 5 to 6:30. Alright, that's fine, see you then. Bye Darien"  
Serena's ears perked up at the name. "Darien?" she asked.   
"Yeah, Darien Chiba, do you know him?" Josh questioned.   
"How do you know Darien?"   
"He comes to the gym, and we're friends." Josh replied.   
"He comes here? What does he do? Serena questioned, trying to get more information.   
"The main events, and he's entering the competition on Saturday. Why do you ask Serena? Do you like the Guy or something?"   
"NO!" Serena answered a little too quickly.   
Josh chuckled. "Sure you don't."   
"Josh, I was wondering about Saturday...........   
"What about Saturday?"   
"Well, do you think I'll do alright? I mean, the other girls have so much more practice and experience.............."   
"Serena, I think you'll do fine. No, I think you'll do Great!"   
"Thanks Josh!" Serena said with a smile. I have to go meet Liz, So I'll see you later."   
"Bye Serena." She ran out the building, and down the street. "They just might be the perfect couple." Josh said to himself, he then turned and went back to his work.   
Serena walked up a stone pathway towards a large house. When she rang the bell, a maid opened the door.   
"What can I do for you deary?" The maid asked.   
"Is Liz in?" Serena asked.   
"Elisabeth is up in her room, I believe she is waiting for you." Serena walked in, and took her shoes off at the door, she then went up the stairs to Liz's door. The door was closed, so she knocked.   
"Come in!" yelled Liz over the sound of her radio. Serena walked into the room. "Hey Serena, glad you could make it" The girls then settled in for one of their long chats.   
"Have you ever heard of Darien Chiba? He belongs to the gym, and he's going to the regionals ."   
"No, never heard of him. You know him?"   
"Yeah," Serena said "he's a jerk, he's mean, he thinks he's mister cool, and that he's all that.........."   
"Is he cute?" Liz asked.   
"..........He always makes fun of me, and he has that stupid grin..........."   
"Is he cute?" Liz asked again.   
"And he's........."   
"SERENA!" Liz shouted.   
"What.....?!"   
"Is the guy cute?"   
"Well.... I guess, kinda cute...."   
"Does he have a girlfriend?"   
"I don't think so." Serena replied.   
" Do you like the guy?" Liz questioned.   
"Hell no!" Serena almost shouted   
"Well, would you mind if I took a shot at him?" Liz asked Serena.   
"No, you can't!" Serena said.   
"Why not?"   
"Because........ PLEEEEASSSEEE.....   
"Alright Serena, I'll leave him." Liz gave in.   
Serena looked at the clock. "I have to get going, I told my mum I'd be home by 6."   
"Alright Serena, see you tomorrow in school.   
"Bye Liz," and with that Serena left the room, and let herself out of the house.   
  
~ ~ ~ Thursday Afternoon ~ ~ ~   
  
"Alright class, That's all the notes for today. You can pack up to leave. I hope you all started studying, we have a big chapter test tomorrow." Their micro - biology teacher said.   
'I really have to study tonight!' Serena thought to herself.   
Just then the bell rang. All the students plowed out of the classroom, and down the halls. Some went straight to their buses, while others waited for friends. Serena stopped at her locker to grab her coat, then wondered down the hall a little more. She stopped behind a girl with long blonde hair, and a red bow in it.   
"Hey Mina," Serena called out, "you almost ready?"   
"Hey Serena, just grabbing a book." she replied. Mina shut her locker, and she and Serena walked down the hallway towards their bus. Mina and Serena were best friends, although they didn't always have much time to spend together. Mina was a singer, dancer, and actress in the city plays, so like Serena, she didn't have much time for goofing. Mina and Serena sat on the bus chatting about all the gossip and rumors floating through the halls. Soon it was time for Serena to get off the bus.   
"Bye Mina." Serena called out, "I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Bye Serena." Mina called back.   
Serena stepped off the bus, and walked towards the gym. Instead of going straight to the locker room, she went towards Josh's office.   
'I know I should practice for the regionals, but I can't let my grades drop, so I guess I'll just have to miss practice today.' She sighed.   
There was a soft knock on the door. Josh looked up to see Serena. "Hey Serena, anything wrong?" Josh asked.   
"Well yeah, I have a big test tomorrow, and I really need to study, so I won't be   
able to practice today." Serena said.   
"But regionals are coming up in a few days."   
"I know Josh, but micro - biology isn't exactly easiest class in the world."   
"Micro - biology?" he questioned.   
"Yeah." She answered.   
"I have a friend who got an "A" in that class, maybe I can arrange a study session this evening. How does that sound?"   
"That sounds great Josh!" Serena exclaimed.   
"Alright, you go get changed, and I'll give 'em a call."   
"Thanks Josh!" Serena yelled as she ran out of the small office.   
Josh picked up the phone, and dialed a number.   
"Hello?" A voice on the other end asked.   
"Darien, its me, Josh."   
"Hey Josh, what's up?"   
"Well, you got an "A" in micro - biology right?"   
"Yeah," Darien replied, "why?"   
"Well a friend of mine needs help studying for a test tomorrow, but she also needs to practice. So I was wondering if you could set up a study session later tonight? Josh asked Darien.   
"Well I don't know................."   
"Come on, she's smart, pretty, funny, and fun to be around. I'm sure you'll like her. Pllllleeeeaassssee."   
"Alright," Darien gave in, "have her stop by my apartment around 7 ish."   
"Thanks Dare, you're a life saver." He hung up the phone, and went out onto the floor.   
For the rest of practice they went through and fine tuned everything. On her way out of the building, Serena stopped in Josh's office. He gave her the address, and time for that night. Serena then hurried home, she was starved.   
After dinner, she finished the rest of her homework. She then brushed her hair, and changed out of her sweats and into something suitable. "Bye mum, I'm going to study, I'll be back by 9:30." Serena called as she grabbed her coat.   
"Alright sweety, be careful." Her mother called back.   
She looked from the building to the paper, making sure she had the right address. She walked into the building. Rode the elevator to the 7th floor, and walked down the hallway looking for apartment 723. Several doors down, she found what she was looking for, apartment 723. She took a deep breath and knocked.   
"Coming!" a voice called form inside. The door opened, and a rather tall, rather handsome guy stood in the doorway.   
"Darien!"   
"Meatball - head!"   
"What are you doing here!" they both asked, almost shouted.   
"Well, I live here." Darien exclaimed.   
"Well I'm here to see someone for a study session on micro - biology." Serena said in a mater of fact way.   
"I'm supposed to tutor you?!" a shocked Darien asked.   
"You're my tutor?!" Serena asked just as shocked. They stood there a few minutes just looking at each other, and thinking of what they should do. "Are you just gonna make me stand out here in the hall, or are you gonna let me in?" Serena asked.   
"Ahhh...... Yeah... um, come in." Darien stepped aside to let her in. 'I can't believe she's in my apartment.' Darien thought to himself. 'The bedroom, the bedroom. What am I thinking!' he scolded himself.   
Serena walked in and looked around. 'Wow, the place is clean, really clean.' Serena thought.   
"Here, I'll take your coat Meatball - head."   
"Don't start Darien, while I am here you are to call me Serena, and nothing else!" She said boldly.   
"aye - aye captain!" Darien said as he gave a salute. Serena glared at him, but the glare soon became a giggle. Darien then took her coat, and hung it on a peg by the door. He then led her over to a table that had two cans of pop/soda and some munchies. Darien saw her looking at everything. "I like to eat while I study, so I thought whom ever was coming over would also like some munchies." Darien explained. They both sat down at the table, and Serena placed her book down. Darien picked up the book and, and flipped through it. "So what are we studying tonight?" he asked.   
"Bacteria, fungi, and virus." Serena replied.   
"Ahh..."   
She handed him a quiz question paper. "I am to know everything on this sheet."   
"Alright." Was his answer. He looked over the sheet, then began asking questions. At first he asked the questions on the sheet, then went to vocabulary, followed by harder questions. Then he started to ask questions of his own. He also told her simple little tricks for remembering the different facts. Towards the end of the night, after all facts were known, they sat chatting and laughing about each others comments. Serena looked down at her watch.   
"Oh wow, it's getting late." Serena said a little surprised. "I really do have to go now." She said while standing up. She pushed in her chair, and headed towards the door. Darien walked up beside her. He then put his arm around her, having his hand resting on her shoulder. Serena stiffened a little, but he didn't notice. As they neared the door, they stopped. Darien stepped aside, and got her coat for her. She put her coat on, and stood in front of him.   
"I'm sure you'll pass the test tomorrow." Darien said kindly towards the girl while opening the door to let her out.   
'Well here goes nothing!' Serena thought to herself. On tiptoes, she leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Darien." She said sweetly, then walked out the door, and down the hall.   
Darien brought his hand up to his cheek where she had kissed him. He didn't say a word. He closed the door, and went inside. A smile began to form. He went to bed that night happy and careless, and the smile never left his face.   
In her own home, Serena also fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had liked the way it felt to be in his arms, and hoped she could find her way there again soon.   
  
*** Friday Afternoon ***  
  
Serena sat at her desk while the teacher passed out the tests. When the teacher finished, she returned back to her desk. Serena looked at her test and smiled 'This is gonna be cake' she thought. With her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, she answered every question with little hesitation. When she finished, she put her pencil down and looked around the room.   
'Oh, I'm the first one done.' She thought to herself. 'Oh well.' She stood up, and took her test up to the teacher, and handed it to her. She then returned to her seat. A while later, with the last few people finishing up, the teacher spoke.   
"Well it looks like somebody studied." She said. She then looked up, "Serena, A+, 100%, good job." Serena smiled back. The others just looked at her with awe.   
Serena and Liz were sitting with the rest of the girls team while they listened to Josh give instructions for later that night. After he had finished, they stood around and talked a bit.   
"Hey, check out who's looking our way." Liz said to Serena. Serena looked over and smiled. It was Darien. She smiled and waved to him. He smiled and waved back.   
"You know him!?" Liz asked shocked.   
"Yeah." Replied Serena. Liz just shook her head and smiled.   
"Well I have to go home and get ready." Liz said.   
"So do I." Serena put in.   
"Save me a seat." Liz called back. They then each walked their separate way towards their homes.   
"Are you sure you have everything dear?" Her mother asked.   
"Yes mother, I have everything I need." Serena replied.   
"And you packed your dress?" She asked again.   
"Yes mother."   
"Your father wants to go out to dinner after the competition." She said, "You know, your father's really proud of you, we all are." Her mother finished.   
"I know mum." She said, and leaned over to give her mother a hug.   
"We'll be there in time to see you compete."   
"Alright mom, see you then." Serena said. She got her stuff out of the trunk, and got on the bus. Serena found two empty seats. She put her stuff in the overhead compartment, and sat down next to the window. Several minutes later, Liz joined her. After making sure everyone was on and settled, the bus pulled away.   
"This is going to be so exciting!" exclaimed Liz.   
"I know!" replied Serena, "I can't wait till the competition."   
The bus was to take them to a hotel across town by the gym in which the competition was going to be held. They would stay there 3 nights, and leave Monday afternoon. The competition was originally planned for Saturday, but they had to move it back a day to make sure all the teams arrived, so the new day was Sunday. The ride across town would take about 40 minutes, considering all the traffic. Liz and Serena were chatting, and giggling when they heard Adam call.   
"Hey Liz..." Liz turned around, it was Adam. He wanted her to come back and sit with him. Liz turned to Serena.   
"Would you mind if I go sit back with Adam?" She asked her friend.   
"Sure, Go ahead, I know how close you two are getting." Serena replied to one of her good friends.   
"Thanks Serena." Liz said with a big smile. She got up, and went several seats back and sat in an empty seat next to Adam.   
Serena got out a magazine form her carryon bag, and began to read. After several minutes, a tall figure came up beside her. Serena looked up.   
"Hey Darien." She said as a smile appeared.   
"Can I sit down?" he asked.   
"Sure" she replied. He sat down in the empty chair, and looked over at Serena.   
"So how did you do on your test?" He asked.   
Serena smiled. "I got an A + !"   
"An A+!? You mean you even got those thinking questions?" Serena nodded. " That calls for a celebration then." Darien Said. Serena just gave him an odd look. "How about dinner? Tomorrow night?"   
"Dinner?" asked Serena.   
"Yeah" Darien replied.   
"Well....." Serena began.   
"Come on, it will be fun. I'll pick at your room at ...... 7? Is that alright?   
"That's fine." Serena said giving in.   
" Good," said Darien, "And wear something nice."   
Serena just nodded, she could hardly believe her ears, she was going out to dinner with Darien!  
"Where did Liz go?" Darien asked changing the subject.   
Serena looked over her shoulder, then back at Darien. "She's playing kissy face with Adam back there." Darien laughed, then also looked back. Sure enough, they were sitting in the back of the bus playing kissy face. Serena and Darien sat in silence for a few moments. Then Darien pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket.   
"You want to play Go - Fish?" he asked with a grin.   
Serena giggled "Sure." Darien dealt the cards, and the two played Go - Fish the rest of the ride.   
Once they arrived, everybody grabbed their stuff, got off the bus, and waited in the lobby. It was a large lobby, with couches and chairs. A man from behind the counter came to talk to them. He gave Josh a box of room keys, and a list of who was in each room. Josh handed them their keys, and they all went up the elevators and stairs to find their rooms. Serena and Liz were in room 247. They unlocked the door, and walked in.   
"It's rather nice." Serena said when she saw the room.   
"Not to bad." Was Liz's answer.   
They put their bags down, and put some stuff away before they went downstairs to the meeting room, where the whole team was meeting. Once every one was there, they ordered dinner. They ordered 7 pizzas for the team and Josh. Once the pizzas arrived, they ate and sat around chatting to friends and teammates. Soon it was 11 o'clock, and they all headed back to their rooms to get some sleep.   
As Serena and Liz walked into their room, Serena saw Darien walk into his. They closed and locked their door behind them. They changed into their p.j.'s and climbed into their beds. Each room had two beds, one by the bathroom, and one by the door. Serena had the bed by the door. 45 minutes had passed since they had shut off the lights, and Serena still couldn't fall asleep. Serena got up out of bed, and looked through her suitcase. After several minutes she grabbed a small bag, and two different card keys, (the kind that look like credit cards) and walked out the door quietly closing it behind her. She walked down the hallway, down the flight of stairs, then out the building. As she walked out into the cool open air, she took a look around. There were buildings and bright streetlights lining the streets. She waited for a few cars to pass, then hurried across the road. She stopped at the door of a large domed building. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a card with a colorful design. She slid the card into a slot on the door by the handle.   
  
With a slight beep of acceptance, the light turned from red to green, and unlocked. She walked into the building and took a look around. This place was going to be of importance, where the regionals would take place. She walked onto the floor mat, and set her stuff down. She then removed her sweats to reveal a soft violet leotard. She then began to stretch out her muscles. After she was all stretched out, she did a few flips and turns to get warmed up. After several moments, she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of grips. She put them on as she walked over to the bars. She mounted the bars and began her routine. Soon, she fell into the rhythmic movements she knew by heart, gracefully completing the routine with a perfect dismount. She smiled to herself. Just as she was about to turn, she heard a sound. It sounded like.............. clapping? It was coming from the stands. Her eyes searched through the empty, so she thought, bleachers, and stopped on a figure standing in the front row. The figure was coming towards her. As it came closer, she could tell it was a guy, and not just any guy but, Darien!?!   
"That was very well preformed Miss. Tsukino."   
Serena blushed. "Da...Darien, what are you doing here?"   
"I came here to think. What about you? A pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be here alone."   
Serena's face became even redder, and Darien couldn't help but smile. "I came to ease away my nervousness." She replied.   
"Well looks like you did a good job, you couldn't have done that routine more perfect." Serena smiled at the compliment. "But I bet I could do better!" Darien finished with a quirky grin.   
"Well Mr. Big shot, why don't you show me then!" Serena said. Darien led her over to the rings, while he amazed her with his strength and skills. "Pretty good." Serena stated.   
"Pretty good? That's all I get?" Darien asked jokingly. Serena then dazzled Darien with her skills on the balance beam. As she finished, she gave a huge yawn. She was getting tired, and getting tired fast. She sat down on the squishy mats by the hoarse to watch Darien. Before he could even finish, Serena fell asleep with a slight smile on her face. Once Darien had finished, he looked down at Serena. She was fast asleep. He shook his head and chuckled. "That's Serena for you." He said aloud. He bent down, and picked up the sleeping girl. He wrapped his coat around her, gathered up all their stuff, and carried her out of the gym. He walked into the hotel, and took the elevator to the second floor. As he stepped out of the elevator, he reached into the side pocket of her bag to get her key. He took it out and looked at it. She was in room 247, four rooms down from him. He unlocked her door, and carried her in. He found an empty bed by the door, and gently laid her down. He then pulled the covers over her slim frame. Before leaving, he bent over, and kissed her on the forehead.   
"Good night my angel." He whispered, then walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall, and entered his own room. Upon laying down, he quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.   
Unnoticed by both Darien and Serena, sat a plump little man in a little office to the side of the main gym. He was the night guard. He had quietly watched the cute couple. He remembered what it was like to be their age, and quickly jot down a little note. When morning came, he handed the note to josh.   
The next morning, Serena found herself being awakened by the chirping of the birds outside. She rolled over on her side to look at the clock. The time read 9:57am. Serena jerked up out of bed.   
"Oh my gosh, it's almost 10:00! I was supposed to be at the gym by 6:30!!" As she jumped out of bed, she saw a small note on the dresser.   
Serena,   
You are to meet me in the lobby at 10:15am sharp, don't be late.   
Josh   
'Uh oh' thought Serena. She quickly got going, and realized she was still wearing her leotard from last night. 'I don't remember walking back........ Oh well' She put on a pair of black wind pants on, over her leotard, and a long sleeve tee. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair, grabbed her gear, and ran out the door. She ran down the hallway, almost bumping into a few people   
"Whoops, sorry." She called out as she rushed past. When she reached the lobby, she saw Darien sitting in a chair reading a magazine. She walked over to him.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked.   
"I'm waiting for Josh, I was supposed to meet him at 10:15"   
"Same here," Serena said. "Do you think we're in trouble?" she asked.   
"I don't know." Darien replied. Just then josh appeared, and called them into a small room off of the lobby. Serena and Darien got up and followed him.   
"I heard you two were out pretty late last night." Josh said in a serious tone. Serena and Darien looked at each other, then back at Josh. "What I would like to know is what were you two doing out so late?!" Serena and Darien took turns telling their story to Josh.   
"Alright......" stated Josh after he had heard their stories. "The rest of the team is in the gym practicing. I want you two to get something to eat, then get your butts down to that gym and practice.   
"Kay."   
"Sure." The two replied   
"And no more late nights, tomorrow is the competition, and you need plenty of sleep.   
"Sure thing Josh." Serena said, then left the room with Darien following her.   
The afternoon quickly passed, and before they new it, it was 4:00, and their last practice before the big competition was over. As Serena was putting away her stuff, Darien came up beside her.   
"Can you be ready by 6? He asked.   
"What?"   
"For dinner....."   
"Well......" Serena began.   
"I already reserved the table."   
"Sure, I'll be ready by 6." Serena gave in.   
"Great! I'll pick you up at 6 then." Darien said with a smile. With his bag in hand, he turned, and walked away.   
"Oh no, what have I just agreed to?" She said to herself. "I guess I better go get a shower." She said while picking up her bag. She headed out of the building, and back to the hotel. Once in her room, she put her bag on her bed, and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water, and removed her clothes. She grabbed the shampoo, and jumped into the shower. 15 minutes later, she got out, wrapped a towel around herself, and walked to the main room. She put on a bra and pair of panties, and wrapped her towel around her wet hair. She then put on a pair of sweats, and began to blow dry her hair. It took a long time for her to dry her long blond locks. After her hair was all dry, and brushed out, she sat at the end of the bed in front of the mirror. She curled her hair, and piled it atop her head. She then added her make - up. She took extra time, and made sure it was perfect. Next she put on a pair of pantyhose, then her dress. She put on a long, strapless, blue, tight fitting silky dress with matching blue heeled shoes. She added a small pair of golden crescent moon earrings, and a golden necklace. She reapplied her lipstick, and put the container into her little evening purse, along with a few other items like compact, foundation, mini mirror, and a small brush. She looked over at the clock on the dresser. It said exactly 6:00. Just then, there was a knock at the door. She looked herself over in the mirror one last time, grabbed her purse, and walked over to the door. When she opened the door, she could hardly believe her eyes. There stood Darien with black dress pants, a white button down dress shirt, and black dress shoes. His hair was perfect, not a hair out of place.   
Darien was looking down at the floor. As the door opened, he looked up. "Wow, Serena, you look...... you look.....wow!" was all he could say. His eyes were roaming over her savagely, drinking in her beauty. Serena didn't notice him looking her up and down, instead, she was looking him up and down, taking in the breath taking sight he was.   
Darien blushed slightly, he shouldn't be thinking the way he was. He scolded himself. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Serena.   
Serena looked up into his dark, deep blue eyes. "Yes, I'm already to go." Serena walked out of her room, and locked it behind her. Darien led the way out of the hotel, and down a few blocks to the restaurant. When they entered the building, they reregistered, and waited to be seated. After several moments, a waitress appeared, and lead them to their table. Darien walked around, and pulled a chair out for Serena. She smiled up at him. He then walked back to his seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes, as they read over the menus.   
"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.   
"Um...... I think I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs, with a sparkling water." Said Darien smiling.   
"Alright, and you miss?" She asked.   
"I'll have the same." Serena replied.   
After the waitress left, Serena and Darien looked at each other and laughed.   
"Its gonna be a while before our dinners will be ready, so..... would you like to dance?" Darien asked a little shyly.   
"Dance?!?" asked Serena. "I'm not so sure.........."   
"Oh come on meatball head, it will be fun." He got up, and walked over to her. He softly took her hand, and began to head over to the dance floor. As they were walking through a few tables, they almost ran into another couple. Darien looked up as he began to apologize.   
"Josh?!?"   
"Darien?!? Serena?!? What are you two doing here?"   
"We're have a celebration dinner." Darien commented. "What about you?"   
"Tina and I are having a nice quiet dinner together." Josh stated, bring his soon to be bride out from behind him. "This is Tina, my fiancée. Tina, this is Darien, and Serena, They're two of the top gymnasts here at this competition. And to think, I taught them everything they know!" Josh said with a big grin on his face while pointing to himself. Serena and Darien started laughing.   
"I'm sure you did dear." Tina said lovingly.   
"Well, you kids have fun." Josh said as he and Tina started walking away. "And not to late, big day tomorrow."   
"See ya Josh, and nice meeting you Tina." Darien said.   
"I didn't know Josh was getting married." Serena said.   
"Yeah, the wedding is planned for May."   
"How do you know?" Serena asked.   
"Josh and I were chatting a few weeks ago." He answered.   
"Oh." She stated simply. She then felt herself being led to the dace floor once again. Just as Serena and Darien stepped onto the floor, a slow song began.   
"Are we just gonna stand hear meatball head, or are we gonna dance?" Darien asked while grinning. Serena looked up at him, and nodded. Darien put his hands around Serena's waist, and Serena put hers on his shoulders. As they began to slowly sway to the music, Darien pulled Serena closer to him. Serena let out a small gasp at the sudden closeness. As their eyes met, it drew them closer. Inch by inch their lips neared the others. They could feel the others soft breath on their lips. Just as they were about to kiss, a rather rude couple bumped into them, causing them to lose their moment.   
Darien cleared his throat. "I think our dinners are being served."   
"Your right." Serena said quietly.   
'I can't believed I almost kissed her' Darien thought. 'Bet she would of thought me to be a jerk. I should wait a little while longer.'   
'We almost kissed. I can't believe it. I'm glad we didn't, the night would have seemed strange, and uncomfortable.' Serena thought. 'But that kiss would have felt great. I wish he had kissed me.'   
They walked back to the table in silence. They sat down, and began to eat. After a few moments, Darien broke the uncomfortable silence.   
"So um... Serena, So are you nervous about tomorrow?"   
Serena looked up from her plate. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I've practiced hard, and I know what I'm doing, so I think I'll be ok. But even if I do lose, I'll still be proud of myself for making it this far. What about you? Are you nervous?"   
"Well, a little, but its just like any other meet mostly. I'm pretty sure I'll do fine, and I hope to place. I'm sure you'll do well too, I've seen you practice, you're good." At seeing Serena blush slightly, he smiled.   
"You really think I'm alright?" Serena asked.   
"You're better then alright, I wouldn't be surprised if you placed." Darien said.   
"You're just saying that." Serena insisted.   
"No I'm serious." Darien said. They both looked down and finished their dinners.   
While leaving the restaurant, Darien wrapped his arm around Serena. Serena looked up at his face, but looked away as soon as he looked at her.   
"We still have some time, you want to go for a little walk?" Darien asked Serena.   
"Sure, that sounds nice." Serena replied. They walked into the small little city park, and found a bench by a rose bush.   
"Look at the moon tonight, doesn't it look beautiful?" Serena said.   
Darien looked up into the sky. "Yeah, and look at the stars. I love looking at the stars. My father and I used to lay out under the stars at night, and he would tell me about all the different constellations."   
"Really? Would you tell some of them to me? I love looking up into the stars." Serena asked.   
Darien leaned back and pointed up into the night sky. "You see that group of stars there, that's the Great Bear, and that group there, the Dragon. But that group is my favorite. The constellation of Orion. My father used to tell me the story of Orion almost every night, I could never hear it enough." He looked down at Serena. She smiled back at him. As Darien began the tale of Orion, Serena rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his soothing voice. He finished the story, and looked down on his angel. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He chuckled. That was the second time she fell asleep in the last few days. He picked up the sleeping girl, and walked back to the hotel.   
As they began their walk towards the hotel, Serena started mumbling. "I don't want that one. I want the pink one." Then she was quite again. Darien started to laugh. They were nearing the hotel, and Darien looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn't know why, but it just felt so right. He almost hated the idea of giving her up.   
They were in Serena's room. Darien was beside her bed, and was gently laying her down. Before he pulled a way, he bent over to kiss her on the cheek. As his lips were about to kiss her soft skin, Serena rolled over. Instead of the kiss landing on her cheek, Darin kissed her full on the lips. Serena's eyes fluttered open. Darien was shocked. He hadn't meant to kiss her on the lips, he wasn't complaining, but she would catch him!   
"Good night Dar...." Serena didn't even finish before she drifted off to sleep once again.   
'Whew, that was a close one.' Darien thought. He then exited the room, and went back to his own. Tomorrow was a big day, and he needed his sleep.   
  
** Next Day, during competition **   
  
It was mid-afternoon, and the competition was coming to and end. There were only several more performances left.   
Serena sat on a bench with the rest of the girls from CTSG, and waited for her last event, her floor exercise. Her mind wondered. 'Was that a dream? It had to be. Darien wouldn't just kiss me! He could have any girls he wanted, why would he choose me?! It couldn't be real, could it?' Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed her name being called.   
"Our next gymnast is Serena Tsukino, who is currently in 2nd place this afternoon. All she has to do is get a 9.8 to gain 1st." An announcer said.   
"That's correct Joe, She's one of the best here this afternoon, and certainly thrills the crown with her enthusiasm. Let's watch, and see how she does."   
Serena walked onto the floor, and took her position. As her music started, her mind cleared, and an excited smile graced her face. All thoughts of Darien, the kiss, and they many people in the stands watching disappeared as she fell into the graceful movements she knew so well. Her routine contained many back handsprings, front handsprings, front and back flips, along with needle scales, and oak trees. There were also many other turns and twists that had the onlookers clapping wildly after each was completed. As the music came to an end, she did her final pose, and bowed to the judges.   
"Wow ladies and gentlemen, that was one of the most complex, and exhilarating performances, all day, let's see what the judges have to say."  
9.8 9.9 9.9 9.9 10 9.8 10 9.9   
"Serena Tsukino now in first place!"   
The crowd cheered, as her teammates gave her a huge group hug. As she walked back to the bench, Josh smiled at her, and gave her a high-five.   
"Alright Sarena!" She laughed, and couldn't remember being happier. She looked over at the other side of the gym, and saw Darien stick his landing off of the high bar.   
The last few gymnasts did their final routine, and the placings became final.   
Serena stood on top of the podium, smiling and holding a bunch of red roses. As the head judge came, she lowered her head to allow him to place the medal around her neck. She then looked over at Liz, who had come in third. The two looked at each other and smiled. They then shook hands of the girls who came in second and forth place, and hugged each other.   
Out of the guys, Darien had come in first place. He stood, with a gold medal around his neck, smiling over at Serena. He knew she would place, and decided to congratulate her. He stepped off of the podium he was standing on, and walked over to her.   
"Congratulations Meatball head" he said with a smile. She turned around and smiled.   
"Thanks Darien, and you didn't do to bad your self" He smiled his famous grin, and handed Serena the most perfect white rose she had ever seen.   
"Darien...." She didn't say any more, she just lunged into his arms and gave him a hug. She pulled away slightly, and kissed him on the cheek.   
'A guy could get used to this' He thought. He then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer, and enjoying the smell of her lovely golden hair.   
Serena looked up at Darien. "Congrats Darien. I'll see you later, my parents are waiting for me." Reluctantly he let her go and watched her walk away. He already missed her warmth.   
"See you around Meatball head!" He called after her. She turned around, smiled and waved.   
As she walked over to her parents, they enveloped her in a huge, love filled hug. She talked with her parents of the last few days as they left the building, and started their journey back home. She couldn't wait to show the girls her medal!   
  
Woohoo! I finished chapter one! Sorry guys, not much action between Darien and Serena. Hopefully some will be in chapter two. Did you like? Hate? You can send all comments to abunai25@hotmail.com I'd love to hear what you thought! Peace Out 


	2. The Golden Couple chapter 2

Golden Couple   
Galaxia537  
Rated: PG   
Whew! Here's chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Spring break is coming up soon, so hopefully I'll be able to get chapter 3 out soon. I think I already know basically what's going to happen, so it shouldn't be to hard ( ^_^ )   
Sailor Moon does not belong to me, but the extra characters and story line do.   
Hope you enjoy!   
  
It was Tuesday morning when Serena woke up and looked at her clock. When she saw the time, she jumped out of bed, and began rushing around her room. She was majorly late today. As she began looking for her school outfit, she stopped and started to laugh. "I forgot, Mom's letting me stay home today, because we didn't get home till late." She began talking aloud to herself. "Well since I'm up, I might as well get dressed. Maybe I can go see Andrew!" With that thought in mind, she began to dress. She found a light pink short-sleeved shirt, and a black skirt with a few flowers stitched on at the bottom, and went down stairs.   
  
'Hm, I wonder where Luna went?' Serena thought to herself. 'Oh well, now I won't have to listen to her nagging' At that thought, a smile appeared on her face. She put her shoes on, and walked out the door.   
  
She began to slowly walk towards the arcade. Since she had all the time in the world, why run and risk running into somebody, like Darien? As she walked, her mind began to wonder back to the last few days. She still couldn't believe she had won the gold medal. And Darien. Something about him changed. But what was it?' What ever it was, it began to scare her. 'If he keeps acting the way he has for the last few days, I might find myself falling for him. We can't have that. He probably thinks I'm just some stupid teenager with a crush on an upper classman. Besides, he was probably just acting so nice to me for the good of the team.'   
  
Just then she looked up. She was right in front of the arcade. 'Good thing I looked up when I did, or else I might have passed it right up!' She giggled, and entered the Arcade.   
As he heard the familiar ring of the bell on the door, he looked up from wiping the counter tops.   
  
"Serena! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"   
Serena had to laugh. "My mom gave me the day off " She said with a huge smile as she sat on a stool by the counter. He just gave her a weird look.   
"I had competition yesterday, and didn't get home till late" She explained.   
"That's right, I forgot all about that! So how did you do?"   
"You'll never believe it Andrew, but I won first place, and got the gold medal!" She said excitedly, almost screaming.   
  
Andrew's jaw dropped slightly. "Serena, That's great!" He said with a huge grin on his face. " Do you have the medal with you? I really would like to see it."   
"Sorry Andrew, but it's at home. If you want I can bring it this afternoon, the time I'm usually here."   
"Could you?! That would be great!" Serena smiled. Serena looked down at her watch.   
"Uh-oh, I have to get home now, my moms taking me out to lunch, see ya Andrew."   
"Bye Serena." He said as the girl ran out the arcade, and down the street. He then turned back to cleaning the counters once again.   
  
It was after school got out, Serena and her group of friends entered the arcade.   
"Hey Girls" Andrew called out to them.   
"Hey Andrew." The girls answered. The girls went and sat in their normal booth, and began talking, and chatting to one another. Serena was telling them all about the competition she had won.   
  
Darien was walking down the street humming a song to himself. He had his gold medal hanging around his neck for all the world to see. As he neared the arcade his thoughts began to wonder. 'Maybe Serena will be at the arcade. I'll go check.' As he entered the arcade, he saw Serena already sitting at the counter talking to Andrew. He went over, and sat down beside her.   
"Hey Dar."   
"Hi Darien."   
"Hey Andy, Serena." They both looked a little stunned, but decided to ignore the   
  
comment. Just then Andrew noticed something shiny hanging around Darien's neck.   
"Hey Dar, what's that?" Andrew asked while pointing to it.   
Darien took it off and looked at it. "What this old thing? "My medal, it's the newest fashion! You like?" He spun it around his finger a few times before holding it still in his hands. Serena giggled, and Darien smiled to himself.   
"Can I see?" asked Andy.   
"Sure." He handed it over to his friend.   
"This looks exactly like Serena's!"   
"Well it should, we were in the same competition, and we did place the same." It took a moment to sink in on Andrew.   
"But that means, you would of came in first place in the Tokyo regionals." Darien smiled.   
Smack! Andrew whacked him up-side the head.   
"What was that for?!" Darien said a little annoyed.   
"I thought we were friends!"   
"We are!"   
"Then why didn't you tell me you were in gymnastics! Not only that, but that you're good!"   
"Well.....er .....I didn't...........um well......"   
"Well what?"   
" I didn't want you to think I was some kind of sissy, and besides I have a reputation to keep. What would people think if 'The Mister Tough Guy Darien' took gymnastics?" Serena sat and watched as the two best friends have their little argument.   
"Mister Tough Guy huh?" He only began to chuckle.   
  
Serena sat and watched the two. 'I'm glad Darien came over to talk to us..... AHHH what am I thinking, this is DARIEN we're talking about! Calm down Serena. Look at him, he's always mean, and teases me, well except for the last few days........ Doesn't matter, he's still arrogant, and mean, and self absorbed, and tall, handsome, cute, sexy even..... SEXY?!?! where did that come from?!?! I wonder what it would be like to kiss him? Have him hold me close, play with my hair, and whisper sweet nothings into my ear..... AHH I really need to get a way from here, away from him.' A slight blush tinted her cheeks from her previous thoughts. She jumped off her stool, and got the attention of the two guys sitting next to her. She began to head towards the door.   
  
"Hey Serena, where you going?" asked Andrew.   
"Uh...I have to go home, moms making me my favorite dinner." She turned, and was about to go out the doors when another voice stopped her.   
"See ya later Meatball Head!" She stopped, turned, smiled and waved back.   
"Bye Darien, See ya around the gym." and with that she went skipping out the doors, and headed home. She was half way home when she remembered the meeting. 'whoops, I'd better hurry, or Rei's really gonna give it to me.' She turned around, and began her mad dash towards the temple.   
  
"Ami, are you sure?" wined Serena. "I thought we were finished with the Negaverse!"   
"Well It's not deffinite, but there dose seem to be a collection of dark energy around the city." concluded Ami.   
"Enough about sailor business, tell us about your competition!" Mina said thrilled.   
Serena smiled, and began the story of the last few days.   
Back at the arcade-   
"So Dar, what was that all about?"   
"Huh?" Darien asked, not paying much attention.   
"Is there something going on between you and Serena?"   
"No, what wakes you think there is?"   
"Well, let's see. Could it be the way you both were acting strangely?"   
"We became...... friendlier towards one another, that's all."   
"Sense when?"   
"Sense the competition I guess." Andrew just looked at him. Darien looked down at his watch. "Oh, sorry Andy, but I have to go. See ya." Darien got up, and headed towards the door.   
"See ya."   
  
SERENA! Get you butt out of that bed now! You were supposed to down here 30 minutes ago!" Yelled Serena's mother.   
"AHHHHHH!!! Luna!!!! Why didn't you wake me up?!?!" Serena wailed as she ran around the room looking for her school uniform.   
"I did Serena, several times." Luna said with a sigh. Serena ran out of the room, own the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and started on her 50 yard dash towards school. She was almost there, only one block left. 'Common Serena, you can do it! One more block!' As she rounded the last bend, she ran into something, or rather *someone* quite familiar.   
"Hiya Meatball Head! It's nice to see you to."   
"Sorry Dar, no time to talk, I'm majorly late!" She then noticed the missing toast from her hand. 'Must of dropped it. Oh well, the birds will eat it.' She continued running like a maniac.   
  
Darien smiled. 'She called me Dar! Maybe she does have feelings for me.' Just then he felt something land on top of his head. "What's this?" He said as he took it off his head and looked at it. A piece of toast!?!? "Hey Meatball head, I think you forgot your breakfast!" He said with a grin while waving it above his head. He could just see her enter the school grounds. ''Oh well, wouldn't want this to go to waist." He began eating the piece of bread as he continued his walk.   
Serena walked into the classroom with seconds to spare. As she looked up, she found all her class mates looking at her, then one by one they began to clap. A huge smile appeared on her face as she sat down at her desk. Miss Haruna then spoke.   
  
"Congratulations Serena. I'm very proud of the way you took that competition. I always knew you could accomplish great things, if only you would try." She then smiled down at her student. She might not have been the smartest, or most dedicated to her studies, but without Serena in the class, it would be almost......empty. There would be no cleverly thought up excuses, or insane comments to lighten the day.   
  
"Thanks Miss H." Serena replied happily. Maybe school wouldn't be such a drag today.......   
"Now we must get back to our studies. Does anybody know the year of.......   
'Then again, how good could ones life get.' History class, the worst, most boring class I the whole entire world. She looked out the window for the remaining minutes of the class.   
  
Darien and Serena walked out into the opening of the gym.   
"Congratulations!" everyone yelled. Serena and Darien were surprised.   
"What's this?" Serena asked.   
"Just a little something to show you two how proud the rest of your teammates and I are."   
  
Serena and Darien smiled. They began talking to the other members, and everyone was having a fun time. Before they knew it, the practice was over, and the gym was closing.   
"Bye Josh, see ya tomorrow." Serena called out as she left the building, Darien was right behind her. Serena turned right and headed towards her home, as Darien turned left and headed towards his apartment.   
"Hi mom I'm home!"   
  
Her mom came out from the kitchen. "Hi Serena, did you ask you friends about Friday?"   
"Oh no! I forgot all about that! I'll have to ask them tomorrow." Her mom smiled.   
"How about some dinner? It's still warm in the kitchen." Serena not being one to turn down food, gladly accepted. She took a plate of fried rice up to her room, and sat down at her desk eating while she read her text book. She finished her homework, then turned out the light and went to bed. As she lay in bed, she looked up at the moon, and a calm, peacefulness overcame her as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
Darien entered his apartment, and looked around. He then went towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He had some serious thinking to do. He sat down at his desk, and began to write in his little journal. It was late before he deiced to close the small notebook. He headed towards his room, and laid down. As he lay there, he looked up at the sky. The moon was incredibly bright that night. As he stared at the moon, a peaceful and warm sleep overtook him.   
  
"Yeah, and my mom's making me my favorite cake and everything!" Serena said excitedly as she talked to Andrew.   
Just then Darien entered the arcade, and stood by the door. Serena was happily talking to Andrew. She had a happy smile on her face, and there was a light that danced in her eyes. A small grin tugged on Darien's lips as he just stood and watched his beautiful angel.   
  
"........... and all my friends are going to be there. Hey! Would you like to come? You could even bring Rita." Serena said. Two years she had a huge crush on Andrew, and was a little upset when she found out he already had a girl friend, but she got over it. She also liked having his as a friend, he was easy to talk to.   
"Sure, I'd love to, when is it?"   
"Oh, Friday night at 7 p.m. at my house."   
"I'll be there! Um.... where exactly do you live?"   
  
Serena gave a little giggle before reaching for a napkin from the counter and writing down her address for him. She handed it to him before jumping down off the stool.   
"I have to go, I'm going shopping for party things. See ya later Andrew!" She waved as she headed towards the door.   
"By Serena!"   
  
As she neared the door, she noticed a familiar presence. When she looked up, she saw Darien looking at her.......... with a slight smile?   
"Oh hi Darien!" She said cheerily.   
"Hey Meatball Head!" He smiled kindly, and the nickname had a friendly, endearing sound to it rather than like teasing.   
"Love to stay and chat, but I must be going! Bye Dar!" She called out.   
  
Darien just waved, and smiled slightly before walking over to join Andrew at the counter and order some coffee.   
"Hey Dar, What's up?"   
"Hi Andy, not much, how are things here?"   
"Pretty quiet today. Would you like some coffee?" Darien just smiled. They knew each other pretty well.   
"Andrew, can I ask you something?" Darien asked as Andrew placed the coffee down in front of his friend.   
"Sure. Shoot."   
"How did you and Rite get together?"   
  
Andrew looked a little confused, but answered anyway. "Well, she was in my advanced chemistry class. We just started talking, and over several weeks became fairly fond of each other. We went out several times, and enjoyed each other's company. We've been going out for two and a half years now, and I've enjoyed every day of it."   
"So when you getting married?" Darien asked teasingly.   
"Actually, I have reservations for Saturday night at that new restaurant, and I'm planning on proposing to her."   
"Really? That's great Andy! I'm happy for you."   
"Well she hasn't said yes yet."   
"Of course she'll say yes, you guys are perfect for each other."   
"Yeah. Well I have to get back to work now, see you later Dar."   
"Bye Andrew."   
  
'I have the whole afternoon to waste, I think I'll go hang out at the shopping plaza for a while.' As he walked, he whistled a soft melody.   
"Alright Serena, purple or pink? Hmm." Serena began talking to herself as she tried to determine what color decorations to get for the small party. She finally decided on white streamers with colorful balloons on them, and a package of multi-color balloons. She walked out of the store looking into the bag to determine if she needed anything else. She didn't pay any attention to the people around her, and before she knew it she was sitting on the floor with her bag several feet away.   
  
"I'm very sorry. Are you alright? I hope I......."   
"Meatball head?"   
She looked up to see a smiling Darien.   
"Oh hi Darien, sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention."   
  
Darien chuckled, then bent over and retrieved her bag for her. "I believe you dropped this." He said while handing it to her.   
"Oh yeah, thanks." She smiled and reached for the package. As her hand landed on the bag, their fingers brushed past one another's, sending a tingling sensation through their arms. Darien smiled.   
  
"So where are you off to?"   
"Just shopping for a few things. I need a new dress and gymnastics outfit. My parents are so proud of me that I get to choose any one I want, and they'll buy it for me. What about you? What are you doing here?"   
"Just wasting time."   
"Oh."   
"Would you mind if I hung around with you?"   
"Um no, I guess not."   
"Great." He smiled up at her.   
"But you have to give me your male opinion on the dress and gymnastics outfit."   
"No problem."   
"Good, then let's go." She grabbed his arm, and started dragging him through the mall.   
  
"What about this one?" Serena came out of the dressing room with a cherry colored summer dress on.   
"Turn." She slowly turned in a circle until she was facing Darien once more. "Nah."   
Serena sighed, and walked back onto the dressing room. 5 dresses and 30 minutes later, she came out with a light blue sun dress. It matched her eyes perfectly.   
"This one?"   
  
Darien, who had been reading a book, glanced up. He stared in disbelief. Serena gave a small giggle as she saw Darien's expression, and slowly yet gracefully turned in a full circle. He couldn't believe his eyes.   
'Wow, she looks beautiful.'   
"Do you like it? I think this is the one I'm going to get."   
"Looks beautiful on you." Darien said before he even realized the words were out of his mouth. Serena blushed, before turning back into the dressing room to change. She paid for her dress, and gymnastic outfit, which was silver with roses stitched into the material.   
  
"I had fun today Darien, thanks for shopping with me."   
"No problem Meatball head."   
"Hey, um... are you busy Friday night? Cause if your not, my parents are throwing me a small party, and I', having a few of my friends, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."   
"Sure, I'd love to come."   
"Really?!"   
"Yeah."   
" Do you have any paper on you?"   
"No, sorry."   
"Oh well, give me your hand."   
"What for?"   
"So I can write down my address for you." Darien held out his hand, Serena grasped his hand with her two smaller hands, and wrote down her address in purple ink on the palm of his hand.   
  
"Well I have to go, if I don't see you tomorrow, then see you Friday! Bye Darien." She waved, then began to run through the crowds of the busy sidewalk. Darien looked down at his hand and smiled.   
  
** Friday Evening **  
  
Music could be heard as Serena opened the door. She wore white shorts and a light pink tank top.   
  
"Oh hey Darien, glad you could make it, come on in." Darien smiled and walked through the door. "Andrew's already here, he's over by the pop." She closed the door after him, and led him over to Andrew.   
"Hey Andy." Darien said with a grin. Just then the bell rang again, and Serena ran over to the door.   
  
"Dar? What are you doing here?"   
"I was invited, thank you very much." Andrew looked astound.   
"Hey guys! Come on in!"   
  
All four girls walked into the house. They all met at Lita's house to drop of their sleeping gear before they came over to Serena's. After the party, the five girls were going over to Lita's for a sleep over, and gossip session.   
"Wow, some party!" Mina commented.   
"I thought you said this was going to me small?" Said Ami.   
"Well it is, kinda....... not really.........alright so its not a small party anymore, besides my parents aren't home, so they won't mind a few extra people." The girls just laughed, then began to mingle with the other guests.   
  
An hour into the party, Mina took the stage. "Everyone, we're going to have a competition." Everyone turned their attention to her. "A dancing competition! All the girls are going to write their names a paper, and put them in this bucket." Holding up a pink bucket. "After the names are all in the bucket, the guys will one by one draw a name, and the person they choose will be their dancing partner!" Everyone started talking at once. They all loved the idea, and soon the first guy was picking his partner. Mina got paired with Tim, Lita was paired with Ken, Rei was with Chad, Ami was with Greg, and Serena got paired with Darien.   
  
"Everybody ready?" Asked a few people who were posing as the judges. The rest of the group cheered. They started the music, and the couples began to dance.   
Serena couldn't help but feel silly, and soon broke out laughing as she danced. Darien also started laughing. "Mina sure knows how to get everyone to have fun." Darien said.   
"This is nothing. You should see her when she really gets going!" The couples began to drop, as one by one were eliminated.   
  
Darien looked around. "I think we have some competition."   
"Oh really, who?"   
"Them." Darien pointed with a glance.   
"Oh Tamy and Chris? They're on the dance team."   
"I say we beat those two at their own game."   
"And how will we do that?"   
"Do you remember that warm up we learned last week?"   
"The one to that hip hop music?"   
"That's the one."   
"You're a genius!"   
"Ah shucks."   
  
The two then fell into routine they used to loosen up, and have fun with during long practices at the gym.   
Rei stood off to the side next to Lita. "Look at those two!" Rei stated to the taller girl.   
"What else did you expect from gold medal winners? Besides, I think there's a little more besides friendship going on between those two."   
  
"What?!?"   
"You haven't noticed?" Rei shook her head. "It's so obvious."   
"Well, we'll have to try to get some info our of her tonight."   
"We can't just come out and ask her about it Rei, she'll just get mad at us, and then won't tell us anything. Don't mention this conversation tonight."   
"Alright." agreed Rei.   
  
Serena and Darien were the only other couple besides Tamy and Chris.   
"Ready?" Darien asked towards the end of the song.   
"Alright, don't drop me though."   
"Don't worry Meatball head."   
  
She smiled slightly. "Ready." In perfect synchronization, Darien flipped Serena over his arm, Serena spun around. Darien grabbed hers arms and flipped her into the air. She landed perfectly in his arms, just as the music stopped. The other guests applauded vigorously. Andrew, being the head judge, walked in front of the crowd.   
"I pronounce Darien and Serena the winners!" Everyone clapped once more.   
  
Darien and Andrew stood around the pop table talking.   
"So Dar, what's up with you and Serena?" Darien just looked at his friend. "You two sure seem like more than friends. Is there anything going on between you two."   
  
"Perhaps, or perhaps we're just friends." With that Darien walked away, glass in hand.   
"Thanks for coming, bye Darien."   
"You sure you don't need any help cleaning up the house?"   
"I'm fine, besides the girls are staying to help me out. We'll be finished in no time."   
"Alright Serena, see you tomorrow at the gym then."   
"See ya." Serena closed the door, and the girls quickly cleaned the house. After everything was neat and clean, Serena grabbed her sleeping gear, and all the girls headed towards Lita's. Once at Lita's, the girls quickly changed into their nightclothes, and sat around her living room.   
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Ami asked.   
Lita and Mina looked at each other. "Gossip session!" they both yelled. The other began to laugh as they all sat in a circle to make it easier to hear one anther.   
  
"Hey Mina, where did you come up with that idea for that dancing contest?" Asked Lita.   
"Oh, I read it in a magazine."   
"Did you check out the guy I was dancing with?!?" Rei asked. "He was majorly hot!"   
"So was Ken, the guy I was dancing with!"   
"Greg was pretty cute himself." Ami admitted.   
"Wow Ames! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Serena exclaimed. Ami blushed a dull red.   
"Go Ami!" Lita put in.   
  
"You guys are lucky, you all had cute, nice, older guys to dance with. I got stuck with Tim! He's such a jerk!" Laughter filled the room.   
"That was a nice party Serena, I had fun." Said Lita. The other girls all agreed.   
"Hey guys, look what I brought." Mina Held up a big bag of gummy bears. Lita grabbed a bowl, and Mina dumped the candies into it, and set it in the middle of the group.   
  
*****   
There was a knock at the door, and Brad went to open it. "Hey guys, come on in."   
"Hey Brad." The other four guys called out. In walked Ken, Greg, Chad, and Darien. They all had several things in common. One, they were all freshmen in the local college. Two, They all had crushes on a group of girls, who happen to be spending the night at their friend's house next door. Three, they were best of friends.   
  
"So Brad, what's the occasion?"   
"Well it just so happens that a certain group of girls is staying at a certain friend's house tonight."   
"How do you know?"   
"I was talking to Lita earlier." Grins appeared on all of their faces.   
  
*****   
  
"Alright........ Serena, truth or dare." Said Rei.   
"Um..... dare."   
"I dare you to....." she thought for a minute. "To go over and knock on the neighbor's door, and ask to borrow an egg."   
"Alright." Serena said, thinking that wouldn't be too hard.   
"In your underwear!" Rei finished.   
"What!?" Serena wailed.   
"You have to Serena, or we'll make you go out on a date with MELVIN!" Said Mina.   
"Alright alright, but what happens if some old guy answers the door?"   
"Don't worry, Brad lives next door, he's a freshmen in college." Said Lita. The other girls just looked at her.   
  
Serena was standing in front of the door. She was wearing underwear and a little tank top. She looked back at Lita's, and saw all the others with their heads out the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked.   
  
*****   
The guys were sitting around the kitchen table. "Well we can't just go over and knock on the door and ask them." said Greg.   
  
"Well, there is a vent that connects to the two apartments." Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Hey Dar, could you get that?"   
"Sure." Darien walked over to the door, and opened it. He looked down, and saw a golden haired angel...... in her underwear?!?   
"Se..serena?!"   
  
*****   
"Se..serena?!"   
  
Serena looked up and saw Darien?!? "D..darien!?! "He was staring at her. She could feel his eyes roam over her body, and blushed. She screamed, and ran back to Lita's as fast as possible, and slammed the door shut behind her.   
"LITA!"   
  
The girls came running when they heard her scream.   
"What's wrong Serena?" Lita asked.   
"I thought you said Brad lived there!"   
"He does."   
"Then why did Darien open the door?!?   
"Darien?!" The others questioned.   
"Oh, he must be a friend of Brad's. He said he was hanging with some friends tonight, but I didn't think that they would have stayed at his place."   
  
*****   
Darien walked back to the other's a little bit dazed.   
"Who was at the door?" Brad questioned.   
"Just Serena in her underwear." He said, like it was an everyday type of thing.   
  
"WHAT?!" The other guys cried. Brad walked over to Lita's apartment, and knocked on the door. They could hear screaming and laughing on the other side. After a minute of waiting, and no one coming to the door, Brad just opened the door, and walked in. The others were closely behind him. They all stopped in the doorway of the living room. In the room were five girls, all dressed like Serena, and having a pillow fight. There were feathers flying everywhere.   
  
*****   
After several seconds, they felt someone watching them, and turned around. There stood five guys, staring at them in their underwear. They all screamed and held up their sleeping bags in front of them.   
  
"What are you doing here?! Don't you know how to knock?!" Yelled Rei. They just kept staring. "Get Out!" She yelled, and started throwing gummy bears at them.   
  
One hit Chad on the cheek. "hey dude, that stung!" The other girls got into action, and started throwing them at the others. The guys ran out of the apartment, and slammed the door behind them. Lita quickly locked the door before walking back to the other girls.   
"We should get them back for walking in on us." Rei said.   
"Yeah!" the others agreed. Their anger soon left, and they began to talk about their crushes.   
  
*****   
The guys were back in Brad's apartment, and not taking any chances, locked the door.   
"I wonder what they think about us?" Ken asked.   
"Let's find out." said Brad."   
"How?" asked the others.   
  
Brad stood on a ladder, with Ken and Darien keeping it steady, and removed the cover to the vent. He slid a long wire with a speaker on the end of it into the vent. After he climbed down, they plugged the cord to the speaker in to Brad's sound box, and eagerly listened to the girls' conversation.   
  
"Who was the dark haired one, besides Darien?" Mina asked.   
"Oh, that's Brad."   
"He's majorly cute!"   
"Somebody has the hots for you." Ken teased Brad. He blushed a bit, but smiled.   
"He's nothing compared to Chad!" Rei said.   
"Oh Rei, you know Ken's cuter!"   
"Is not!"   
"Is too"   
"Not!"   
"Is!"   
"Quit arguing you two. You're acting like Rei and Serena did two years ago!" Ami scolded. That comment brought a smile to all their faces.   
  
"So Ami, what did you think of Greg?"   
"Well, he was pretty cute himself. I wonder if he's in excelled calculus? He could help me study, I'm only 11 chapters ahead."   
"Oh Ami, loosen up a bit! We're here for a night of fun remember?" Serena said.   
"Hey Serena, who do you think is the cutest?" Lita asked.   
"I don't know, I guess they're all kinda cute."   
"What about Darien?" asked Rei. Lita shot Rei a piercing stare, but she ignored it.   
"What about him?"   
"We know you like him Serena." She blushed.   
  
The guys were all grinning except for Darien. He was tentivly listening to the conversation. 'Please let her like me.' he thought to himself.   
  
Ken looked over, and noticed Darien's face. "Hey Dar, I'm sure you can win her over."   
"Hmm? What are you talking about."   
"Don't give us that, we all know you have the hots for Serena." Darien blushed a bit.   
"Yeah Dar, we're your best friends, we know this stuff."   
"Well it doesn't matter, she still doesn't like me."   
"Don't worry, we'll help you win her over."   
"No I don't" Serena protested. She didn't really like him, did she?   
"What about when you two were dancing?"   
"We learned that at the gym. We just wanted to beat Tamy and Chris."   
"Sure."   
  
Mina looked up, and noticed a black wire sticking out of the vent. "What's that?"   
The girls all looked to where she was pointing.   
  
"It looks like ...." She was cut off by Ami. She held her finger to her lip. "It looks like a dried up flower." Ami covered up. The girls just looked at her with odd expressions, but said nothing. Ami got up and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.   
  
~It's a listening divice.~ Ami wrote.   
"I think I'll put in a movie." Lita said. Everyone else just nodded their heads. Lita put in the tape, and turned it up a bit louder.   
  
~I think the guys are listening in on our conversations. ~ Rei was about to say something, but caught herself. She grabbed another pen.   
  
~This calls for major payback!~ The others nodded.   
~I have an idea~ Mina wrote. ~Shaving cream.~   
~Yeah, we can cream them when they go to sleep.~   
~But how will we get in, I'm sure they locked the door.~   
~I have a key.~ said Lita.   
~Why do you have a key to his apartment? ~   
~He just got back form vacation, I watered his plants. You guys stay here, while I go buy a few cans of shaving cream. Just make mindless chatter, I'll be back as soon as I can.~ They nodded their heads. Lita opened the door, and quietly close it behind her.   
  
"Um guys, they haven't said anything in a while. So you think they found the cord?"   
"Maybe they just fell asleep."   
The girls began their acting. "We leave her alone for a few minutes, and she falls asleep."   
"Oh well, just let her sleep, Lita had a busy day."   
"Yeah, let's just watch the movie." They talked about simple things, like the movie, what actors were cute, and other things of the sort. Half way through the movie, Lita entered the room.   
  
Ami held up a sign to her. ~You're sleeping, don't say anything.~ Lita smiled, and showed them what she bought.   
"Guys, I'm getting tired, I'm going to sleep."   
"Yeah, me too."   
"I think we should turn off the movie, and all go to sleep."   
"Sounds good to me." They turned off the movie, and turned off all the lights except for the ones in the kitchen.   
  
"Hey they all went to (yawn) sleep. Maybe we should do the same."   
"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." They turned off the lights, and turned in for the night.   
The girls quietly walked into the kitchen, and sat around the table.   
"I think we should wait an hour or so before we start our plan." Ami whispered. They took out a deck of cards, and spent the time playing card games.   
  
One hour later   
  
The girls stood outside of Brad's door while Lita opened it with her key. Seeing that the guys all seemed to have liked seeing them in their underwear, they decided to give them some of there own. Each girl took a guy. Lucky for them, it was a warm night, and the guys were laying on top of their sleeping bags, only in their boxer shorts. With the shaving cream, they gave each of the guys their own bra. They used the rest in their hair.   
  
They all ran out into the hall, and left the door wide open. Lita walked up to the door.   
"FIRE FIRE!" She yelled. "Quick everybody must evacuate!" The five guys jumped up, and ran out of the room, not knowing what was going on.   
"Smile!" Rei said. They turned around, and were met by flashes of light. The girls giggled, and continued their picture taking. Each had a camera, and took as many pictures as they could. Running out of film, they quickly ran back to Lita's and locked the door.   
  
"That was great!"   
"I haven't had that much fun in a long time!"   
"It was rather amusing." Ami added.   
"I thought you locked the door!"   
"I did!" Brad yelled.   
"Then how'd they get in!"   
"I don't know!"   
"Guys, just shut up. I'm going to get cleaned up." stated Darien.   
  
Just then the phone rang.   
"Who could be calling at this time, it's three in the morning!"   
"Hello." Brad said annoyed.   
"Hiya Brad. How's things over there.?"   
"Lita!"   
"Don't yell at her." Ken said from the background.   
"Why did you do this to us?!"   
"Well, why did you listen in to our conversation, and Why did you burst into my apartment during our pillow fight!"   
  
"Why was Serena over here knocking on the door in her underwear?!" Darien didn't hear the conversation, he was cleaning up in the bathroom. "Do you know who opened the door?! Darien did!"   
"So."   
"So, He's crazy for her, you should of seen his face. It took every ounce of his control not to just scoop her up and start kissing her right there!"   
  
"He likes her?!" Lita said, not giving any names for the girls to catch.   
"Majorly!"   
"Well, we'll have to something about that."   
"Huh?"   
"I'll call you back in a little, Kay? Bye."   
"Bye."   
"Who likes who?" asked Serena.   
"Oh, Tamy and Chris." She hated lying to her best friend, but she couldn't just tell her yet.   
"I already knew that. I'm going into the kitchen to get a drink."   
  
As soon as Serena left, Lita filled the others in about her phone conversation. Ten minutes later, the phone rang, and Lita answered it.   
"Hello."   
"Hey Lita."   
"Hi Brad."   
"Listen, the guys and I would like to call a truce."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah."   
  
Lita covered the phone for a minute. "Hey girls, the guys wanna call a truce."   
"Wohoo." they all called out.   
"Would you mind if I invited them over for a while, maybe we could all play a game."   
"Sure."   
"Fine with me."   
"Me too"   
"Alright."   
"Hey Brad, since you and your buddies are calling a truce, why don't you all come over for a while. We could all play a game or something."   
  
"Sure, let me ask the guys."   
"Hey, you guys want to go over to Lita's and play a game or something?"   
"Ok."   
"Sure."   
"Fine by me."   
"Why not."   
"Lita, we'll be over in a few minutes."   
"Alright, See you then."   
  
Several minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Lita went to answer it.   
"Hey guys, come on in." She showed them into her living room. They were all cleaned up, and had on T-shirts, and shorts. The girls had on similar outfits, but with tank tops instead. They entered the room, and found the other girls laughing over some unknown conversation.   
  
Mina looked up. "Hey guys, glad you could make it." They all waved.   
"We brought some snacks with us." Ken spoke up.   
"I'll take them." Lita said. They handed her the snacks, and sat down on her couch. She came back with several bowls of chips.   
"I'll be right back, I have to get the drinks."   
"I'll help you." Ken offered. Lita smiled at him. They came back several seconds carrying ten cans of pop.   
  
They spent the rest of the night and early morning playing Pictionary and Shurades.   
Serena looked over at the clock. It read 10:15. "Oh no, I didn't realize it was so late!" She grabbed her bag, and ran into the bathroom. She came out several minutes later wearing her silver-rose-embroidered gymnastic outfit, and her hair up in a bun. "Sorry guys, I have to go, I have practice. Lita, I'll be back later to pick up me stuff." She didn't notice everyone looking at her, even the guys, but mostly Darien.   
  
"That's a beautiful outfit." Mina spoke up.   
Serena smiled. "I just bought this the other day. Darien helped me pick it out." The guys all looked at Darien, and the girls all looked at each other then at Darien. Darien's face became a little flushed.   
  
"Darien helped you pick it out?" Rei questioned.   
"Yeah, I kinda ran into him at the mall, and neither of us wanted to shop alone, so we just stayed together."   
  
Serena put on her warm-ups over top, and grabbed her shoes. "Sorry guys, I have to go, I'm going to be late."   
"I'll ride you if you want." Darien spoke up.   
"Really!?"   
"Sure, besides we're going to the same place."   
"Thanks Darien."   
"No problem Meatball Head. Just let me grab my bag real quick, then we'll be off."   
  
  
  
"Darien, Serena, can you two please come here for a minute."   
"Sure Josh."   
"No problem." Josh led the two into his office.   
"I have some excellent news for both of you. You were both invited to go to the practices and try outs for the Olympic team!"   
"Are you serious?" Serena asked.   
"You bet, and the gym has also bought you each an outfit you are to wear for the tryouts."   
  
He handed them each a box. Serena opened hers, and took out a purple and red leotard with the symbol of the gym by the left hip. Darien received a red and purple top with the logo by the left shoulder, and white pants.   
"When do we leave?" Darien asked.   
"Next week."   
  
Not much of a cliff hanger, oh well. So what did you think? Like? Hate? Send all comments and suggestions to Galaxia537@hotmail.com I'd also like to thank Jupiter (my good friend) with helping me in a few tough parts. Next to come, chapter 3! Until then Ja ne! 


	3. The Golden Couple chapter 3

Golden Couple ch 3  
Galaxia537  
Rate: PG  
  
Alright! Here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to get out. This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I hope you all like this next chapter. Enjoy!  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two weeks before the trip passed quickly, and Serena and Darien soon found themselves on the bus taking them to the gym. Serena was standing, trying to put her bag in the overhead compartment. She was standing on her tip toes with her bag over her head.   
  
"Just a little more...." She quietly mumbled to herself.  
"Hey Sere, need some help?" Darien offered.   
"Oh would I." Darien chuckled while taking the bag from her and putting the bag over head. He then put his bag next to hers.  
  
"Window or aisle?" he asked the petite blond standing next to him.  
"Window!" she said excitedly. She happily climbed into the window seat and looked out the window, not noticing Darien smiling at her. He climbed into the seat next to her, and let his eyes roam her figure. She was wearing pajama pants with little bunnies and moons on them, and a matching tank. Serena, feeling his eyes on her, turned to look at him. She allowed her eyes to sweep over him before she looked him in the eye. He was wearing jeans, and a semi-tight black T.   
  
"You wore jeans on the bus?"   
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Cause it's going to be a long ride."  
"So wouldn't you rather be in something more comfortable?"  
"I am comfortable." Serena began to giggle. "What?"  
"That's so like you, Mr. Up-tight, stiff, cool, college guy." She said with a grin.  
"Stiff? Serena I'm hurt!" He said while putting on a pained expression, only causing her to giggle more. They talked about school a bit, and Serena talked about her friends while Darien listened. As the night grew on, and the hours went by, Serena became tired, and soon fell asleep. After realizing Serena was asleep, Darien leaned back and closed his eyes. Traveling down the road they went over a bump, causing Serena to fall to the side, resting her head on Darien's shoulder. Feeling a pressure on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and looked down. He smiled at the sight that was before him.   
  
'She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's sleeping.' He thought. He slid his arm around her, bringing her a little closer, before he to fell asleep.   
  
Darien woke up feeling something moving next to him. He saw Serena moving around in his arms a bit, then heard her soft mumbling.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask.............wait..................don't go...........no....." and then she was quiet again.   
'Tuxedo Mask?!? How does she know about him? Was she in a battle? Did she get hurt? I swear I'll kill everyone and everything from the Negaverse if they harmed her in anyway! But.... I don't remember seeing her at any of the battles. I'll ask her tomorrow.' He decided closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.   
  
It was early morning when Serena awoke. When she opened her eyes, she was I bit disoriented, until she remembered she was on the bus. Her hands were resting on something solid yet warm. When she realized she was leaning against Darien, and had her hands on his chest, she quickly sat up blushing. As soon as she moved away, Darien felt a loss of warmth, and awoke. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Serena looking away from him. It was very easy for him to see the blush that stained her cheeks. He smiled, and closed his eyes again. He opened his eyes ten minutes later and saw Serena curled in her seat sleeping once again. He smiled, and covered her with the blanket they shared an hour or so before. He took out his calculus book, and began to read, every so often looking at the sleeping girl next to him.   
  
It was around 9:00 before Serena awoke. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, catching the attention of her male companion. Darien put his book aside, and gave his full attention to Serena.   
  
"I see you decided to wake up." He said with a smile. She smiled back.  
"Well why get up earlier then you have to?" He gave a small laugh at her comment. They then small talked the rest of the trip.   
  
They arrived at the gym, and everyone grabbed their bags and got off the bus. Serena, not having any clue of what to do, stayed close to Darien. They all headed to check in to get their rooms, schedules, and to sign in.   
"Name?"  
"Serena Tsukino."  
"Room 108" The clerk said giving her a key to the room.  
"Name?"  
"Darien Chiba."  
"Room 108, here's a key."  
Serena noticed her and Darien were to share the same room. "Excuse me miss, but we're sharing a room?"  
  
"That's what I said deary, now keep the line moving.  
"Come on Meatball Head, it can't be that bad sharing a room with me." He took her arm, and led her towards the elevator. They only had to go up one floor, so it was a quick ride.   
  
They passed several rooms before finding theirs. Darien unlocked the door and walked in with Serena right behind him.   
  
The room was moderately decorated. There was a nice sized sitting room, and a large bathroom of to the left. To the right was the bedroom. It contained two dressers, and two twin beds separated by a curtain that was hanging down from the ceiling.  
  
"I'll take this bed, you can have that one." Darien said as he placed his bag on his bed.   
"Alright." Serena agreed.   
  
"Well I'm taking a quick shower before we go down to orientation."  
"Sure." Mumbled Serena over her shoulder. As Darien took his shower, Serena started unpacking her clothes and accessories. After All her cloths were placed neatly in the small dresser on her side of the room, she took out a small, beautiful, magical looking box. She opened the box and placed her broach and Luna pen inside, and gently closed it. It was a special box that Luna had given her. It only opened for her, for it was a treasure passed down from one Moon princess to the next. She placed her communicator down next to a picture of her and the girls she had brought with her. She then turned and wen t out to the sitting room to watch some TV.   
  
Darien emerged from the bathroom, and walked into the bedroom, towel secured around his waist. He closed the door behind him, and looked for a change of clothes. Once he turned around, he noticed the belonging's on Serena's dresser. He walked over and pick up the picture, looking it over carefully.   
  
'Serena and the girls she always hangs out with. Those five are almost unseperateable.' He smiled at the picture, and let his eyes pause on Serena's form a while before returning the picture back to its spot. He quickly dressed and went out into the sitting room.   
"We better get going down to orientation before we're late."  
  
"Alright lets go." Serena said while turning off the television. They walked down and entered the lobby. There were chairs and other competitors throughout the lobby. Darien and Serena sat down, and waited till the person in charge started talking. The whole orientation lasted 35 minutes. They each received a map of the building, then were allowed to go to the cafeteria for a late snack.  
  
As soon as they walked into the room, noise and conversations surround them.  
"Let's go see what they have." Darien said to Serena.  
"Can't be worse than the school's food." Added Serena, causing Darien to smile.   
"Lets see, we've got PB & J, tuna, ham, and jumbo."  
  
"What a choice." Serena said while grabbing a ham sandwich. She then started walking towards an empty table. Darien grabbed a PB&J before following her. They sat at the table and ate in silence. They finished their meal, and headed back to the room.   
Once entering the room, Serena announced she was off to take her shower, and left Darien to himself. Darien decided to change into his nightclothes, and sat down to review his schoolbooks. Several minutes passed before the quiet was interrupted. Serena was in the shower singing. He chuckled before resuming his reading. She did have a good voice, and at first he thought it was a radio. He didn't know she could sing so well, and was impressed.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Serena emerged from the bathroom. As she entered the sitting room, she gave a slight gasp. There sat Darien on the couch in flannel pants, and shirtless. She let her eyes sweep across his washboard abs, and his broad shoulders.  
'He looks so handsome.' Serena thought. 'I never knew he was so well built.' As if sensing her eyes on him, Darien looked up from reading. What met his gaze was the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. 'I could loose myself in her eyes.' He quickly shook his head to relieve his head of his pervious thoughts. He noticed a tinted pink on her cheeks as he continued looking at her. "I was just reading a little."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm kind of tired, so I'd thought I'd tell you that I'm turning in for the  
night."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, and don't worry, I'll lock the doors."  
"OK, good night, Darien."  
"Sweet dreams, Serena." She smiled at him before walking into the bedroom, and drawing close the curtain that separated the two beds.   
  
Darien closed his book, and went over to the door and locked it. As he walked into the bedroom, he could hear soft snoring. He smiled at his angel before going over to his own bed, and falling asleep.   
  
The late night quiet was soon filled with a distressed voice, as Serena recalled what seemed like a vision.   
  
~dream~  
  
The city was dark, and the moon had been hidden. The earth had become cold, and people could be seen all over the streets. Dead. Some were burned, some lost all their energy, some from gruesome wounds.  
"Alright, Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, the soldier of love and justice!"  
"I am Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"On behalf of the moon, we shall punish you!"   
  
" Well, well, well, If it isn't the sailor brats! Look around you Sailor Scouts." What they saw around them was death, death everywhere.   
"Do you really think you can defeat me? This planet shall be mine! All earth's people shall be slaves to me, and those who do not obey or cause any trouble will be killed. A very slow, painful death! HAHAHA!" This was not their normal villain. She already killed half the people of Tokyo, and was just warming up. She wore a short, dark purple dress, with black, knee high leather boots. Upon her head was a crown, and in the center was a crystal of some kind. It was the same deep purple as her dress, and gave off a strong evil aurora.  
"You scouts shall die very soon! Say good bye to your precious earth!   
  
"Mars Fire.....Ahhh!" Before she could call out her attack, a beam of electricity wound its way around them. Sailor Moon just managed to keep out of harms way.  
"AHHH" the four scouts screamed as pain ripped through their bodies.  
"HAHA you think this is bad, why don't we turn up the heat!" The scouts collapsed to the ground, unable to stand the immense pain.  
"Tuxedo Mask, where are you?!"  
  
~reality ~   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena mumbled aloud. "Where are you? Why aren't you here?" Darien began to stir from the noise.   
  
~dream~  
  
"Say bye-bye to your precious friends Sailor brat!" She powered up, and blasted the scouts, causing a huge explosion, and killing them immediately.  
"No" Sailor Moon's voice was barely above a whisper.   
"Now for you!" She threw a large amount of energy at the last remaining scout.  
"NOOO!"   
  
~reality~  
  
"NOOO!" Serena sat up screaming. Darien jolted out of bed, and was by her side in seconds.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" He asked gently to the sobbing girl as he sat on the edge of her bed. She threw herself into his arms, and cried into his bare chest. Darien's arms gently wrapped themselves around her shaking form.   
  
"Shhh. It's OK Serena, everything's fine." He spoke soothing words into her ear as he ran his hands through her silky locks. After some time, her sobs began to quiet down, and her breathing eased. Darien looked down at the girl now cradled in his lap. She had fallen asleep. He stared into her sleeping face. 'Even with red, puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks, she still looks just as beautiful.' Ever so gently, he placed her sleeping form down onto the bed, and covered her with a light blanket. He let his fingers run down the side of her face before going back to his own bed.   
  
'Tuxedo Mask? Did I hear right? How does she know about him? This is twice now. She must know something.' With that thought, he fell into a fitful sleep.   
Darien awoke to a bright sun, and birds chirping. He got up out of bed and walked into the other room.   
  
Serena looked up as he walked into the room. "Darien, are you feeling all right?" She asked seeing the dark circles under his eyes.  
"Um, yeah, I just had a little trouble sleeping last night." She gave him an understanding nod. "Speaking of last night" he started, watching her face carefully. "what was that dream about, the one you woke up crying over?" He saw a number of emotions cloud her eyes before she covered them up.   
  
"Well you see, I um .... Ah I don't remember." 'Please let him buy it!'  
"Serena, you can tell me. Please trust me." She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. 'What am I thinking, I can't tell him!'  
"I don't remember." She saw a flash of.... Disappointment in his eyes?   
"Alright, I won't push you, but please, when your ready to talk about it, I'll listen." 'She must know something. Why wont she tell me?!' He then turned and walked towards the bedroom to get ready for the day ahead of him.   
  
Serena watched him leave. 'I'm sorry Darien, I'd like to tell you, but I just can't.'   
*I'm sorry Darien, I'd like to tell you, but I just can't* 'What was that?!' He turned and looked at where he just stood moments ago, and saw Serena watching him. Their eyes clashed. Serena blushed, and quickly turned away.   
'I must be going crazy, hearing voices.'  
  
"Alright, the morning practice will be free time, meaning this is the time where you can work on what ever you think needs working on. Small chit chat is acceptable, not 30 minute conversations. Your hear to work, not talk. Dismissed." Mr. T, the head coach, gave the gymnasts their instructions for the morning practice period. The group scattered throughout the gym into small groups. Darien stood next to Serena as she looked around the gym.   
  
"Where you headed?" Darien asked.  
"I think I'm going over to the bars."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Serena smiled. "Not at all." Serena watched the girl in front of her take her turn. 'Wow, she looks good. I bet she'll get on the team for sure. There's no way I'd ever make the team. I don't know why I'm even here.'   
  
"You're better than that girl." Darien whispered into her ear, after seeing the expression on her face while watching the girl. "You're prettier too." Serena blushed as a small shiver ran down her spine. She liked having him so near. After the girl dismounted, Serena mounted and began her favorite routine. It wasn't always her favorite, it used to be the most difficult routine she had to perform, but ever since Darien had seen her practice it the one night, it was her favorite routine to perform. After completing the dismount, she looked over at Darien. He was standing there talking to a girl with a dirty blond colored hair up in a ponytail, green eyes, and a flowered print leotard. She didn't even notice the others clapping for her performance on the bars.   
  
Serena walked over to Darien and the girl.   
"Oh, Hi my name's Emily." The girl said to Serena as she came upon the two.   
"Hello." She replied politely. Emily turned back to Darien.   
"So what gym are you from?"  
"We're from CTSG."  
  
"I see you had to bring your kid sister along. She's not bad, for a beginner." Serena couldn't take it. She was just starting to believe she had somewhat of a chance in the upcoming competition, and then Emily said she looked like a beginner. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly turned, and ran out of the gym.  
  
Darien frowned at the girl. "Did it ever cross your mind that she might be my girlfriend?" Emily began to blush. She never thought of that. "Cause she is. She's also one of the most talented girls here, and has a very good chance of getting on that team. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go comfort my girlfriend!" With that, Darien took off after Serena, and left a very embarrassed Emily.   
  
Darien walked out a set of double doors, and into a small garden. In the center was a small waterfall and pound, and Serena sitting by the edge dangling her fingertips in the water. He walked up along side of her, and sat down at her side.   
  
"Serena" he began, she didn't look at him. "Serena, don't pay any attention to what she said. You are very talented, and have a great chance on making this team."  
  
Serena looked over at him. "Do you really mean it?" He nodded. She smiled and hugged him. He was a little surprised, but closed his arms around her, and welcomed her warmth.   
"Hey Dar, I'm going down to get a snack before bed, you want anything?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine." Serena walked down to the cafeteria. On her way she met Sarah, a gymnast from a gym close to CTSG.   
"Hi, I'm Sarah."  
"I'm Serena."  
"I saw you on the bars this morning. You're really good."  
"You really think I'm good?"  
"Of course." Serena smiled at her newfound friend.  
"Are you going down to the cafeteria?"  
"You bet, they have really good chocolate fudge Sundays."  
"Alright right!" The two girls walked in, ordered, and sat at a small table. They both dug into their sundaes, and finished at the same time; they both started laughing  
  
"Well, I have to get back to my room, maybe I'll see you around the gym tomorrow." Serena said while waving good-bye.  
  
The other girl smiled. "Sure." They walked their separate ways. Serena decided to take the stairs, the elevators were a little stuffy. While humming a song, she opened the door and walked in. Darien was sitting on the couch reading his school books. Serena rolled her eyes. 'He needs to lighten up a bit.' Darien looked up as she entered the room. She smiled and waved before disappearing into the bathroom.   
  
Teeth brushed, hair combed, pj's on, Serena walked into the bedroom. Darien now sat on his bed with several books open. She gave an unnoticed grin. 'This is going to be fun.' She walked over to her bed, and picked up a pillow.   
"Hey Dar, catch!" He looked up just in time to be smacked in the face by the pillow Serena threw at him.   
  
"Serena, I'm trying to study!"  
"Oh lighten up a bit will ya. All you ever do is study! Have some fun for once." Darien got up, closed all his books, and put them on a near by dresser.  
  
"You know what this means don't you?" He said looking at her seriously. "War!" Serena giggled before jumping to get more pillows. Within seconds, there was an all out pillow fight between the two. Serena had run out of pillows, and was advancing to get one lying   
in the middle of the floor.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Darien said, seeing her going for the pillow. He jumped out from behind his bed, and tackled Serena onto hers. Landing on top of her, they just looked at each other, trying to catch their breath. Their eyes locked, and before either of them knew it, Darien had his lips on top of hers.   
  
'What do you think you're doing?! You're going to scare her away!' his mind yelled at him. 'But it feels so right.' Darien held the kiss a bit longer before pulling away, a tint of red staining his face.  
  
"Um..., I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep now." He quickly got off the shocked girl, pulled   
the curtain, and turned off the light before lying down onto his bed.   
  
Serena was glad for the darkness. Now he couldn't see how flushed her face was, and how dazed he had left her. She brought her hands to her lips. A small smile appeared on her face. 'maybe he does like me.' She drifted off to sleep with one last thought, 'Good night Darien.'  
  
Darien laid on his bed starring up at the ceiling. 'I can't believe I kissed her, just like that. She probably hates me now, thinks I'm some shallow, desperate college guy or something.' Thinking he had just messed up his chance with her, he almost forgot about her reaction. His closed eyes opened as he remembered. 'Wait, I didn't just kiss her, she kissed me back! Maybe she wanted the kiss just as much as I did? At least now I know I didn't scare her off.' There was a small smile upon his face as he slipped into sleep.   
  
The next morning, Serena was walking through the halls thinking to her self. The morning hadn't gone so well. They didn't talk to one another much, and when they did, it was almost forced, each was thinking about the previous night's events.  
  
As Serena entered the gym, a small, sparkling object lying on the floor caught her attention. 'What could that be?' She bent down and picked it up. It was a tear drop shaped diamond on a silver chain. She held it in her hands carefully. 'I wonder who lost this. I bet they're looking everywhere for it. I'll hold onto it, and see if I can find the owner. She put the small necklace into the side pocket of her gym bag. 'Good, not many people here.' Serena thought to herself. She wanted to come early, and get some extra practice in. As she neared the benches, she saw someone crouched down on the floor. 'She seems to be looking for something.' Serena walked up to the girl, and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. She gave a jump of surprise.   
  
"Did you loose something?" Serena asked. "Maybe I can help you find it." The girl turned around, and the two came face to face. Serena's eyes became filled with surprise. It was Emily, and she looked like she had been crying. Serena knelt down beside the crying girl.   
"You can just leave, I'm sure you wouldn't want to help me anyway." Emily said sadly.   
  
"What are you looking for?"  
"My necklace, it's very important to me. It was my mothers, and it's all that I have left of her." A new set of tears began to roll down her already tear stained cheeks.  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"It's a small diamond. Shaped like a tear. My mother called it a tear of happiness, it's the only thing I have left of hers." Serena dug into her bag, and pulled out the necklace.  
"Is this what you're looking for?" She asked while holding it out for the girl to see. The girl gasped in happiness.  
  
"Where did you find it?!"  
"I saw it lying on the floor be the door."  
"Oh thank you so much!" Emily jumped up and gave Serena a hug. She then stepped back, and looked up at Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't really mean it. You're probably one of the most talented people here, and have a really good chance of getting on the team." Serena smiled.  
  
"Let's start over." Emily smiled back.  
"Hi, my name's Emily."  
"I'm Serena. Would you like to practice with me?"  
"Sure." Emily said happily. They headed over to the floor to stretch. Both were delighted of their new friendship.   
  
Serena walked into the room with Emily following her. Darien looked up from his books. 'Geez! Studying again?'   
"Hey Sere." He said as She walked into the room. Then he noticed Emily. "Hello Emily." She only waved back. 'What is she doing here?' Darien thought to himself.   
"Hey Dar, you wouldn't mind if we talked in the bedroom would you?"  
"It's all yours."  
"Thanks. We needed a little privacy, girl stuff."  
"Definitely girl stuff." They turned, and Serena lead the way towards the bedroom. Darien followed them with his eyes. Shortly after, he heard the door close.  
"You're so lucky! You actually get to share a room with your boyfriend. You guys must be close."  
  
"Boyfriend? Darien? Where'd you get an idea like that?"  
Darien set his books down on the couch. 'I wonder what those two are talking about.' He got up, and quietly walked up to the door of the bedroom. He leaned his ear against the   
door.  
  
"Well yesterday, when I said some things that weren't very nice, Darien said that you were his girlfriend. You guys do look cute together."  
"He actually said that I was his girlfriend?"  
'Don't be mad, don't be mad!'  
" You guys aren't going out?"  
  
Serena blushed. "No, we're not."   
"Do you not like the guy or something?"  
"Not like him? How could I not like him? He's great, he's tall, smart, incredibly hot, and these past few weeks, I just found myself falling for him."  
  
'Alright! She thinks I'm hot! I wonder if she's falling for me as hard as I'm falling for her?'   
  
"But I can't let him know that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he'll probably think I'm just some stupid high school girl with a crush on him. Then he'd probably never talk to me again."  
  
'NO, NO!' His mind screamed.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, what about the way you called him Dar, and how he called you Sere?"  
"Well that doesn't mean he has any feelings for me, besides, I'm sure he already has a girlfriend."  
"Yeah, you."  
"I'm not his girlfriend!"  
"You don't want to be his girlfriend?"  
"I would love to be his girlfriend, but..."   
"Maybe, he considers you as his girlfriend, but he's afraid if he asked you that you'd say no."  
  
'She would love to be my girlfriend?! Damn, that Emily's a smart one. I have to get Sere to notice how I feel about her, and fast'  
  
"I don't know Emily..."  
  
Darien walked away. 'She likes me! I have a chance! Now all I have to do is prove myself to her.' He walked back to the couch and picked up a book. He didn't read it, just stared at while thinking. He didn't even realize he held the book upside down.  
  
Serena and Emily walked down the hall giggling.   
"Lets meet tomorrow down at the gym."  
"Sure. How about the main door at..."  
"Sounds good to me." Serena waved and closed the door after Emily. She turned towards Darien.  
  
"Hey Darien, I'm going to take my shower now, then I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."  
"Sure." Serena walked off towards the bathroom. 'He reads upside down? Does he even know his book is upside down?' She turned Around.   
  
"Hey Darien?"  
He looked up from his book. "Yeah?"  
"Did you know your book is upside down?" Darien blushed, and quickly turned the book right side. His actions caused Serena to giggle before continuing her way towards the bathroom. 'I wonder what's on his mind that he didn't realize his book was upside down. Oh well.'   
  
Serena was up at 7:30, and at the gym by 8. She and Emily met, and talked a little while stretching.   
  
"You know what would be fun?" asked Emily.  
"What?"  
"If we could do a performance together! Like synchronized gymnastics!"   
"Well, we're the only ones here, and we have the whole floor to ourselves...." They smiled at each other.   
  
"I have the perfect tape!" cried Emily as she dug through her bag and pulled it out. The next hour was filled with laughter as the two friends tried to put together an act. At exactly 9 o'clock, the rest of the gymnasts came filing in. Morning practice was to start.   
Mr. T walked into the room, and they all quieted. He gave instructions, and they all started their morning practice. Mr. T walked around the room giving out pointers, and supervising their training.   
  
Serena walked over to the beam. She hadn't worked on it much the day before, so she decided to spend extra time on the beam. As she mounted the beam, she saw Darien watching her out of the corner of her eye. She gave a small smile, and decided to impress him.  
  
Darien watched as she gracefully and skillfully flipped and twirled on the beam, not once loosing her balance. A guy a few inches shorter than Darien, and with brown hair walked up beside Darien and started talking.  
  
"Check out the bod on that one!" he said while starring at Serena. Darien looked over at the guy. He followed his gaze until he reached Serena on the beam. His brow furrowed. "Wouldn't you like to take her to bed? I know I would!" Darien glared at the guy, resisting the urge to punch him, and walked over to the rings.  
  
Serena did a double turn flip off the beam, and looked over to find Darien. He was gone! She was a little disappointed, but then she saw a familiar face in the crowd. She quietly walked over. He was watching Emily take her turn on the vault. She walked up to him.  
"Todd?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Todd Kusak?" He looked at her for a moment.  
"Serena?! Is it really you?"  
  
She nodded her head. "I haven't seen you for a while, how are you?" She asked while she hugged him.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good. You've sure grown in the last year, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Serena blushed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
Darien was over practicing on the rings when he noticed Serena and the guy who had talked to him earlier. He saw her hug him, and how he kissed her cheek in return. Loosing his concentration, he fell from the rings.  
  
"Oh no! I dropped him! What should I do? I never dropped anybody before!" Cried the not so smart spotter. Mr. T happened to walk over towards Darien as he fell.  
"Are you sure you qualify to be here?" He asked a flushed Darien. Grumbling, Darien got up and started walking over towards Serena and her "friend."   
  
Seeing Darien walking her way, she decided to introduce Todd to him.   
"Darien, I'd like you to meet Todd, an old friend of mine. Todd, this is Darien."  
"Hello" The two guys shook hands. Just then, Emily walked over.  
"Hi guys, what's up?"  
"Oh, hey Em. I'd like you to meet Todd. Todd, this is Emily." Todd smiled at Emily, causing her to blush. Just then Serena's stomach began to rumble. She blushed.  
  
"Is anybody else getting hungry?" she asked.  
"Let's go back to the room, and order some take out."  
"Can Emily and Todd come?" She asked while giving Darien sad puppy dog eyes.  
"Anything for you Sere." She smiles her thanks up at him.  
"How about dinner instead?" You guys want to come up for dinner?"  
"Sure."  
"How about 6:30? Is that OK with you Dar?"  
"Fine with me."  
"Alright, so you two will come up to our room around 6:30. We'll order pizza or something."  
"See ya then Serena."  
"Bye Serena." Serena looked up at Darien.  
"Lets go grab a bit at the cafeteria." Serena nodded her head, and they were on their way.  
The afternoon flew by, and soon they found Emily and Todd knocking at their door. The guys settled in to watch a baseball game on the TV, and the girls went in the other room to talk and paint their nails.  
  
"So Darien," Todd started at commercial break, "What's with you and Serena?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean do you like her or not?"  
"Do I like her? What are you talking about."  
"Oh come off it, I've seen the way you look at her."  
"Well what about YOU and Serena?"  
"We're just old friends."  
"Is that all?" Todd just shrugged.   
"You know Darien, I think you should just suck it up and ask her out." Todd said, just as the girls entered the room. Emily walked over and sat next to Todd on the couch. Serena sat on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her. She leaned back on her arms, and let her head fall back, allowing her waist length hair to fall behind her and rest on the floor. Darien's gaze traveled her long legs, up her thin stomach, and rested on her angelic face.   
  
"When's the pizza supposed to come?" Serena asked quietly, not opening her closed eyes.  
"It should be here shortly." A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Todd got up and answered the door. It was the pizza man. When Todd looked up at the guy, he realized it was his friend Bruce!   
"Hey Bruce!"  
"Hey dude." (think Cody from Step by Step)  
"What's happening bro?"  
"Not much bro, just chilling and delivering this pizza for some guy I met outside."  
"Well, why don't you come in?" Todd took the pizza from Bruce, and led him into the room. "Serena, Emily, Darien, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name's Bruce, he delivered the pizza." They all said hello, and asked him to join them for dinner. After they finished, Bruce discovered a game of Twister.  
  
"Dude! Twister! We have to play! It's my favorite game!" Serena and Emily looked at each other.  
"Sure, sounds fun, besides I haven't played that game for years!" Emily agreed. "You playing guys?" She asked looking at Todd and Darien.  
"I don't know Sere, I mean, isn't that game meant for young children?"  
"Oh lighten up Darien, and have some fun once in a while."  
"Alright." Darien agreed. Emily spoke up.  
"Todd said he'd play also."  
"Alright! But I get to spin the spinner!" exclaimed Bruce.   
  
They quickly set up the game, and began playing. The game had gone on for several minutes, and they were all about to fall.  
  
"Left hand on green." They wobbled. "Left foot on blue." That was it. They all fell at the exact moment. Darien fell on top of Emily, and Serena fell on top of Todd. Seeing Darien on top of Emily made her slightly mad, and she wasn't exactly sure why. Darien quickly got off of Emily, and offered to help her up. He also noticed Serena on top of Todd, and how they stared at one another.  
  
"I never knew you felt this way towards me." Todd said with a teasing grin upon his face.  
"You never know, things change, people change." She gave him one of her own grins. All of a sudden, Todd rolled over so that he was on top of Serena.  
"You really are beautiful, you know that?" He said, softly. He then closed the small distance between their lips, and kissed her.  
  
Ha ha ha ha! Oh no! Todd kissing Serena!? What's going to happen next?! What about Darien?! You'll find out in chapter 4. (grins evilly) All comments are welcome. That's all for now! 


	4. The Golden Couple chapter 4

Hey guys, it's me. I finally finished this chapter!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I had writer's block for a long while.  
  
Golden Couple ch 4   
By Galaxia537   
PG   
  
*******   
  
"I never knew you felt this way towards me." Todd said with a teasing grin upon his face.   
"You never know, things change, people change." She gave him one of her own grins. All of a sudden, Todd rolled over so that he was on top of Serena.   
"You really are beautiful, you know that?" He said, softly. He then closed the small distance between their lips, and kissed her.   
  
*******   
  
"What was that! We're friends Todd, nothing more. I was only joking!"   
"Calm down Sere. The kiss served its purpose." He replied quietly, while sitting up beside her.   
"What are you talking about?!"   
"I think that kiss made someone a little jealous."   
"Huh?"   
"Look behind you." Serena turned, and saw Darien looking at them, with anger filled eyes.   
  
Darien stared at them with anger. 'How dare he kiss my girl! He knows perfectly well that I have feelings for Serena!' Darien's face took on a cold, frightful appearance. Darien took several steps towards Serena and Todd. Todd stood, and met him half way.   
"If you weren't a friend of Serena's, I'd beat the hell out of you here and now." He growled. He then turned and walked out of the room. The slamming of the bedroom door was soon to follow. Todd turned to Serena.   
  
"I'd better be going. "   
"Yeah." Todd let himself out of the door, and she turned to Emily. Emily looked as if she hadn't a clue as to what just happened.   
"I'd better be going also, its getting pretty late. See ya tomorrow Serena."   
"Bye Emily."   
  
Serena quietly knocked on the door. There was no answer. She walked in to find Darien laying on his side with his back to her. She walked over to him, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, only to have him shrug her off. She sighed, and went to her own bed. She lay there in the dark for some time just thinking. 'Why would Darien be jealous? I'm sure he has his own girlfriend, and I bet they always kiss. That kiss wasn't even special.' After what seemed like forever, she finally fell asleep.   
  
Serena was awakened by the sound of her communicator beeping. She looked at the clock. 'It's 2 am! Don't these youma ever sleep?!' She opened the screen.   
"Moon here, what's up?"   
"We really need you help! We're at the bookstore down on Rakugo Avenue. It shouldn't be too far from where you're at now. Hurry!"   
"I'm on my way!"   
Darien had also been awakened by the alarming communicator. He laid still, listening. 'Where does she think she's going at this time of night!' He sat up just as she reached the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Serena spun around, completely surprised.   
"Me? Well, um... you see...." She saw a glass of ice water sitting on the bed side table. "We're out of ice. Yeah, and I was just going to go down the hall to get some!" She quickly grabbed the small container, and ran out or the room.   
  
Darien stared after her. "It's the middle of the night!" He jumped up, and ran out of the room after her. She was nowhere to be found, although the ice container laid on the small table in the hall. He was about to go out and look for her, when he sensed trouble brewing. 'I'll go help Sailor Moon, then go look for Serena.' He transformed, and exited the building through the window.   
  
"Glad you could finally make it Meatball Brains!"   
"Mind your own business Pyro, I came as fast as I could!"   
"Do you mind?" Ami broke in.   
"Yeah! We have a youma to dust!" finished Lita. "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Her lightning hit the creature dead on.   
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Ignite!" The creature dodged at the last minute. It then sent a giant fire ball right towards Sailor Moon. She froze in place, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She felt herself flying through the air moments before she was hit. She opened her eyes, and found herself in the arms of Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me!" He carefully set her on the ground, out of harm's way.   
"Now Sailor Moon. Finish it off!"   
"Right!" She turned to the evil creature. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" There was a loud scream as the youma disintegrated. "Moon dusted!"   
Tuxedo Mask quietly slipped away. Everything was calming down, and getting back to normal. He leapt from building to building across town, unnoticed by everyone.   
  
"Everybody OK?"   
"Yeah."   
"I'm good."   
"Me too."   
"I'm alive."   
"Guys, I have to get back to the room before Darien starts to worry. Catch ya all later!"   
"Bye."   
"See you soon." Sailor Moon ran back towards the gymnastic complex.   
  
Tuxedo Mask stood atop the gymnastic complex, searching the streets below. He focused his attention on the nearing shadow. 'Who would be running around the city at this time of night?' He watched as the figure stopped in an ally way next to the building.   
'It's Sailor Moon!' He watched her intently. There was a flash of light, and where Sailor Moon once was, now stood SERENA?!?! As she ran into the building, Tuxedo Mask leaned over the side. Paying attention to Sailor Moon, he failed to notice how close he was to the edge of the roof.   
  
"AHH!" He grasped the ledge, and held on. He pulled himself back up to safety. "Whew! That was a close one!" He raced down the fire escape, jumped into the room, and detrasformed right as Serena walked through the door.   
Serena gently closed the door behind her. She turned around to come face to face with Darien.   
  
"AHH!" She screamed and jumped, startled. "D...Darien, what are y..you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"   
  
He gave her a long hard look. 'How did I not notice it before, the similarities? The hair, eyes, voice, it was the same, it was always the same.' His eyes softened as he spoke.   
"I was worried about you Sere."   
"Really? Why would you be worried about me?"   
"Well... because, because I care for you, and I couldn't bare to see something happen to you."   
  
She began to blush. "Really?" He nodded.   
"Come on, it's late. We should get to bed. We have practice in the morning." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and lead her back to the bedroom.   
Serena lay on her bed, thinking. She was thinking about Darien. 'What a confusing man! How can he have such an effect on me? Could it be? Am I..... am I falling for him?" She fell asleep, thinking of her prince.   
  
The same thoughts kept running through his head. 'Serena is Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is Serena. The two most important people in my life are really the same person.' He smiled. It was all beginning to make sense.   
  
Darien walked into the bedroom. He couldn't believe she was still sleeping! They were lucky practice was later than it normally was. He watched her a few minutes before deciding to wake her up. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Serena, sweety, it's time to get up."   
"Just a few more minutes, Luna, then I'll get up." Darien chuckled.   
"If you don't wake up soon meatball head, you're going to miss breakfast." She groggily opened her eyes. She blinked several times before speaking.   
"Morning Darien."   
"Hurry and get dressed, they're having pancakes for breakfast."   
"Pancakes!" She jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the bathroom.   
  
"That's it for practice this morning." Said Mr. T "The rest of the day is yours, but remember, tryouts are tomorrow, starting at one. Get here early, and make sure you're warmed up. Dismissed."   
  
"Hey Sere, what do you say we go for a walk through the park?"   
"Sure, sounds good to me." They walked towards the park, talking about the upcoming tryouts.   
  
They spread out the blanket, and sat down. Serena gathered a handful of grass as they sat and talked. As Darien continued to ramble, about who knows what, Serena lifted her hand, and sprinkled the grass clippings over Darien's head.   
  
"Hey! What was that for?!"   
She gave a mischievous smile. "Three words. TAG, you're it!" She jumped up, and dashed across the field. He watched her run a bit before jumping to his feet and chasing after her.   
  
"Don't think you're going to get away that easy!" She was surprisingly fast, and Darien found it a bit of a challenge to catch her. As soon as she slowed to look back over her shoulder, Darien tackled her, and they both went tumbling to the ground. They lay breathless in the luscious green grass, Darien on top of Serena. As their eyes locked, Darien's lips descended until they met Serena's. The kiss stared off sweet and gentle, but soon turned into something a little more demanding.   
  
"Kissy kissy!"   
"That's gross!"   
They broke the kiss off, and looked up to see two kids standing a few feet away. The one kid was making faces at them while the other was imitating their kiss. Seeing Serena blush, and the kids' performance caused Darien to chuckle. He stood up, and helped Serena to her feet.   
  
"Lets get back to the blanket and start our lunch." Serena nodded, not trusting her voice to talk. He led her back to the blanket, still holding her hand.   
  
Serena let him lead her over to the blanket as she let her mind wonder. 'He kissed me! I don't know if I should be mad, or jumping for joy. Although, I did enjoy his kiss, maybe he'll kiss me again! Wait! I can't believe I'm thinking like this!' She looked up at him. 'I'll admit though, he is awfully cute.' She blushed, and quickly looked down at the grass.   
'She is so cute. I just want to scoop her up, and kiss her all day! But no, I have to go slow. I must prove to her that I am worthy of her love!'   
  
They stopped right beside the blanket, and Darien cleared his throat to get Serena's attention.   
"I hope you're hungry." He kneeled by the basket and started unpacking its contents.   
"Wow! That looks good!" Darien chuckled. Serena sat down as Darien began to serve them their lunches. They ate in a comfortable silence. Darien had been thinking while he ate, thinking real hard.   
  
'I might as well bring it out in the open. We can't keep pretending nothing happened.' He set his plate aside, and waited for Serena to finish. She looked up, her smiling face meeting his serious one.   
  
"Darien? What's the matter?"   
"Serena.... I don't know where to start. Just don't say anything until I get it all out in the open okay?"   
"Sure."   
  
He took a deep breath. "From the first time I met you, I saw something special about you. I was attracted to you. At first I thought it was just your beauty, but then I realized it was your whole personality. You were everything I ever dreamed to find in a girl, and that scared me. I was never really close to anybody, then you showed up. I didn't know how to act around you, or what to say, so I hid behind a wall. I started to tease you, thinking that maybe if you'd hate me, it would be better. But it wasn't. In fact, it was much worse, seeing you hurt." He took the time to look up at her face. She had a look of shock on her face.   
  
"Darien..."   
  
"Wait, I'm not finished." He smiled at her, and continued. "But then after a while, I wanted out from behind my wall. I wanted to face my feelings, and risk being hurt, just to get closer to you. When I found out that we would be coming here together, I was thrilled. I'd get to spend some time alone with you, to try and see if you had feelings for me like I had feelings for you." He reached out, and captured her hands in his. He looked into her crystalline blue eyes. "Serena, that kiss back there... It was like heaven. I care a great deal about you, I love you, and I hope beyond hope that you have some feelings for me, although I would completely understand if you wanted nothing to do with me, with all the teasing and pain I've caused you." He took a few deep breaths before he continued. "Serena, I was.... um, kinda.... hoping that you could be my girlfriend. You don't have to answer right away! Take your time and think about it, but I just want you to know, even if you refuse me now, I won't give up. I'll win your heart one way or another. I couldn't bear to live my life without you."   
  
Serena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Darien...."   
Darien began to fidget when she didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him. He felt awfully vulnerable. He had just beard his heart to the girl he loved. She had the power to kill him, or make him the happiest guy alive.   
  
"Do you mean it? All of it?"   
"Everything I said was true."   
Serena looked down at their hands for a moment. 'To be his girlfriend? Me? I never realized how sweet he can be. And his kisses...' She let her emotions flood her mind, trying to decide what was right. 'I do love him... I never realized how big a role he played in my life.'   
  
"Yes." It was a mere whisper, but he heard it. His head snapped up to look at her. A smile began to tug at the corners of his lips, but he had to be sure.   
"What did you say?"   
Serena took a deep breath. "I said...yes, yes Darien."   
  
He jumped up, bringing her with him. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and spun her around. When they stopped, Darien lowered his lips to hers, to meet in a quick kiss.   
"You are so beautiful." He whispered into her ear. "I love you."   
"I love you to Darien." He smiled, and pulled her even closer. They stayed like that for several minutes. Darien noticed it started to get dark out. They had been at the park all after noon, and it was almost dinnertime.   
  
"What do you say we go back to the complex, and get some dinner?"   
She smiled up at him. "Sounds good to me."   
  
They walked hand in hand back to the Complex.   
They had spaghetti for dinner, to load up on carbs for the big meet tomorrow. After dinner, they went back to the room. They each took showers and got ready for bed. Darien tucked Serena in, and had given her a good night kiss. The curtain wasn't closed that night. They left it open so that they could talk more easily.   
  
"Good night Serena, sweet dreams."   
"Good night Darien." That was all either of them said, for they had drifted off to a pleasant sleep.   
  
Serena, Emily, and Darien stood, stretching out. It was 12:30. The judges were all ready situated, and everything was set up. They had time to warm up, and then tryouts for the team would take place.   
  
"Oh Darien, I'm so nervous! What if I mess up? What if I forget my routines? What if..."   
"Serena, calm down, you'll be just fine." Darien soothed. "You're one of the most talented people here. Just do you best, and you'll be fine!"   
"Yeah Serena, you'll be great!" Added Emily.   
"Thanks Em."   
  
"Gymnasts, we are about to start, get in your rotations." The judges announced.   
The two girls hugged each other. "Good luck Serena!"   
"Good luck Emily!" Emily went to her rotation, and Serena turned to Darien.   
  
He leaned down for a quick kiss. "Don't worry Sere, you'll do fine." He smiled at her.   
She smiled back. "Thanks Darien. Do your best, good luck." Serena and Darien then parted to go to their own rotations.   
  
Darien and Serena each wore the outfits from Josh and CTSG, representing Juuban, their hometown.   
  
Serena waited for her turn. Her first rotation was the vault. Before she knew it, it was her turn. She stood at the end of the runway. Concentrating on the vault, she took a deep breath, and did a full out sprint down the runway. She did a Yurchenko - double twist perfectly, and stuck her landing. The crowd cheered. She had become one of the most adored gymnasts in Japan. The judges talked amongst themselves. Her score was soon announced.   
  
"Serena Tsukino with a 9.85! The highest score so far this afternoon!"   
The crowd let out another applause. With a smile on her face, Serena walked back to the bench. She was greeted with praise from the other girls in her rotation.   
"Good job!"   
"Wow, that was great!"   
  
Serena smiled her thanks, and sat down. 'One event down, three to go. I can do this.' She tentatively watched the other girls, considering her competition.   
  
When the last girl of their group finished, they moved on to their next rotation, the uneven bars. The uneven bars were one of Serena's favorite events, second to the floor.   
She mounted the bars, and began her routine.   
  
On LB, cast 1/2-free hip full-free hip hect to HB, free hip-Higgins-hop 1/2-hop full-Gienger, bail to LB, double layout (or double twisting double layout). With the perfect landing, the crowd again, arose and cheered excitedly.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Serena Tsukino with a 9.9! She keeps getting better as the afternoon goes on. She now has a nice lead over the other female gymnasts, let's see if she can hold her spot."   
  
Time seemed to fly, and before she knew it, it was her turn on beam. She was a bit nervous. Beam wasn't her strong event. She just hoped to make it through without any mishaps.   
  
She mounted with a RO-layout mount, followed by full turn, switch leap-Yang Bo, front handspring-front pike-FF, tuck jump-Omelianchik, RO-2 ft. layout, RO-double back dismount. Upon the landing, she took a small step, causing a slight deduction in points.   
'Whew, at least I didn't mess up too bad.' She returned to the bench, and waited for her score.   
  
"Serena Tsukino, 9.75. A bit low for her, but she's sure to make up for it in her floor exercise." The crowd didn't care much, they were still cheering for her whole heatedly.   
"We are now down to the last rotation. It will soon be decided who will be team Japan."   
  
Serena stood in position on the floor, waiting for her music to begin. She had chosen "Get Ready for This" by Jock James, for the upbeat rhythm. The music began, and she waited for her queue, "Ya'll ready for this" Her head came up, reveling a bright smile, and she threw herself into the routine with ambition.   
  
Front double full-punch front pike, triple full, tuck jump 2/1, front layout-front full-Shushunova, whip-double full-punch front tuck, Popa-Shushunova 1/2. With a perfect stick landing, she smiled brightly at the judges and crowd. She excitedly exited the floor, and anxiously awaited her score.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, a 10.0 for Serena Tsukino! She is first place team Japan! We will find out soon who her other teammates will be."   
  
Serena jumped up with joy. She could hardly believe it. 'I'm going to the Olympics!'   
The crowd erupted with screams and applause.   
  
Serena stood on the podium. It was all over, and the team was being recognized. Serena stood at first place and Emily at third. She didn't know the other girls, but she would soon. They all stood with medals around their necks, and bouquets of flowers in their arms.   
  
She looked over, and caught Darien's eye. He had placed first for the men's Olympic team. They both jumped down from the podium, and ran to each other. Darien Picked Serena up, and spun her around.   
  
"I told you you'd be fine! Look, now we're both going to the Olympics!" He leaned down and kissed her.   
"I love you Darien."   
"I love you too, Meatball head." He winked at her. She glared at him, but it soon turned into a smile. Together the exited the gymnasium.   
  
The End   
  
  
Sorry, it probably seems confusing in some places, and I apologize, but it would just be too difficult to go back now and start changing things. Other stories will be better, I promise! heh (this was written 2 years ago)   
  
  
So what did you think? Like hate?   
The uneven bar routine I used was preformed by Kana Yamawaki of Japan, the balance beam routine was preformed by Miho Takenaka of Japan, and the floor exercise was preformed by Naoko Nakase of Japan.   
For understanding of the gymnastic terms I used, you can go to   
www.gym-routines.com/index.shtml and view the skills dictionary. 


End file.
